Aftermath
by CrazyMuggleborn44
Summary: A rebellion disturbs the Gaang. Relationships are tested and marriages are put off. Will the Gaan survive through it all? Comments are love! a/n- i have writers block so please review or PM me with ideas! thanks so much!
1. The Intro

**Ok, so basically this is the intro. It kind of goes over everything that happened in the last episode and I added a little more. The first chapter will hopefully be up before school starts, August 25****th**** 2010. And if not I'm really sorry but I've got volleyball and all this other stuff. x3**

* * *

Aangs body was fighting with everything it had. He could feel his muscles straining. Sweat dripped down his face as he concentrated on bending the "Phoenix King's" energy. The young Air-bender could feel Ozai's energy taking over him, engulfing his mind, his body, and his spirit with evil and hate. He could feel the evil Fire-benders mind in his. Then he remembered what the Lion Turtle said "To bend another's energy yours must be unbendable or you will be corrupted and destroyed." One word popped into Aangs head _Katara_. That name gave him more strength then he or anyone else could imagine. He gave a huge mental shove and his blue energy burst out and Aangs energy quickly overtook Zukos power hungry father. When the blue light had completely covered the orange one, the young boy took away the Fire Lords bending. Ozai tried to bend, but he couldn't, he was weak and vulnerable but the Avatar didn't take advantage of him. Instead he just used his water-bending to put out all the fires. By that time Sokka, Suki, and Toph had arrived to where Aang was. They all laughed and made fun of the now ex-Fire lord Ozai. On the Fire-Nation air balloon all the exhaustion from what he had done washed over Aang. He passed out. When he finally awoke he was in an unfamiliar room and his minor cuts, bruises ect, had been healed, leaving only a few major cuts that were semi-healed.

"Wh-where am I?" He wondered aloud. He didn't expect an answer.

"You're in a suite in the palace."

"AHH!" He fell out of bed, his heart was beating insanely fast.

"Oh! Sorry! I thought you knew I was in here." The voice came closer, Aang recognized it as Katara's. He bended himself up and looked at her. Katara watched him as he gingerly laid himself back down on the bed.

"It's okay. You just scared me."

"Haha."

"How long have I been out?"

"A long time. Almost a week."

"A week? Are you serious? What have I missed?"

"Nothing really. The clean up from the war has started, everyone has been helping, except for you and me that is." Katara laughed and thought about how for the past week she had barely left Aangs side. She stayed with him, leaving only to use the bathroom and eat. But even then she was gone for no longer then 10 or 15 minutes.

"Oh, well we should go help."

"Aang, you can't. You still have some major recovery time ahead of you."

"Why? I seem fine enough!" He protested, knowing that he would lose.

"You have 2 broken ribs and just woke up out of kinda bad concussion. As your healer and your friend I won't let you leave this room until you are fully recovered." She stared him down with her ocean blue eyes.

"But I-" He tried to protest again but she cut him off.

"Enough! You are staying here, with me, until you are almost totally recovered."

"I-but-ughh. Fineee!" Aang gave up. As long as he was with Katara it didn't matter where he was.

"Thank you." She smiled.

**A week and a half later:**

The gang was about to leave to go promote peace across the four nations. Aang and Katara were loading up all the supplies when they heard footsteps coming up behind them. They both turned and flipped into their warrior stances.

"Calm down. Its just us." Mai said in a bored voice. Her arm was wrapped around Zukos waist.

"Oh, sorry." They both blushed with some degree of embarrassment.

"We just came to let you know that neither one of us will be coming with you all on your journey." Zuko said.

"Why not? It would be fun."

"Well I need to stay here and start changing things around here." Zuko explained.

"And I won't leave his side." Mai finished.

"Oh. Okay. Well, um, good luck with that." Aang smiled and turned back to Appa, getting him ready for long journeys was quite a task.

"Yeah. Well I hope we can see each other soon." Katara gave here two friends hugs and then went back to helping Aang with Appa. About ten minutes later more footsteps came up behind them. This time it was Suki.

"Hey Suki. What brings you here?" Katara asked her smile wide as she greeted her newfound best friend, and her brothers girlfriend.

"Umm…I just needed to tell you that I can't come with you, no matter how much I want to. I need to go back to Kyoshi Island and finish my training." She sighed knowing that she would have to leave Sokka.

"Okay."

"Bye." They two women hugged and then parted.

"Well, I guess it's back to the original gang now, just you, me Sokka, Toph, and Momo and Appa." The Avatar grinned.

"Yeah. Just like old times." They finished getting ready to leave. When the others got to the courtyard they were ready to go. They left just as the sun started to rise they left, heading into the sunrise.

* * *

**Well, that was the intro. The first chapter will be up depending on the feedback I get. Btw I dnt think I spelled Kyoshi right, could someone please tell me the correct spelling? Sorry there wasn't much Kataang in this, but there will be more if I continue writing this. So please, read and comment! x3 **


	2. Wedding Day Terror

**Sorry it took so long to post! I had writers block, Hahaha. Btw if you read my other FF's I will be posting soon-ish. School starts in a couple days so I wont be posting as often. But I did reach my goal! LoL anyways enjoy the first **_**real**_** chapter of Aftermath.**

* * *

Chapter One: Wedding Day Terror

**Almost two years later:**

Katara rolled over onto her back. She could tell that the others were still sleeping by their slow deep breaths. The sun was rising and soon everyone else would be awake. The young woman rolled up her sleeping mat and started preparing breakfast for the other three teens.

"Mmm. Katara!" Aang shouted out her name.

"Yes, Aang?" She looked up from tending the fire.

"Mmm…ahh!" Aang called out again. Her blue eyes rested on the Avatar, she sighed seeing that he was sound asleep. _I'll have to tell him that he talks in his sleep. _She thought. Several hours later everyone was up and ready to leave the Earth Kingdom.

"Did you hear that?" Toph looked up, startled.

"Hear what?" Sokka looked up from his third bowl of fruit.

"That."

"And what exactly would be that?"

"Hell, there it is again!" Toph stomped her foot angrily. She could hear it, a bird calling in the distance, but no one else could. _Damn their ears are so less sensitive! _

"I don't hear anything." Aang chimed in.

"Ugh. Well it sounds like a bird, and its flying this way."

"Maybe it's a messenger hawk from Zuko!"

"I don't know. But whatever it is I can see it now!" Sokka looked to the sky and pointed to a dark speck that was coming closer and closer. Finally the bird landed on the lowest branch near the campsite. Sokka got to the bird first and grabbed the scroll out of the package on the hawks back. He quickly read the scroll and shouted, "He's getting married! Finally!"

"Who?" The others shouted at him.

"Zuko and Mai!" When the Water Tribe warrior told them the news the other three all started talking over each other. Things eventually calmed down enough for Aang to ask, "Are we invited? To the wedding."

"Yes! You and I are going to be Zukos best men. Katara, Toph, Suki and Ty Lee will be Mais bridesmaids."

"Really? That's so friggin cool!" After about another fifteen minutes of rejoicing they finished packing up and loading Appa.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Four hours later the gang was still in the air, flying over forests and small villages.

"Are we stopping soon? I'm getting airsick." Toph moaned, he head was hanging over the edge of the flying bison's saddle.

"We're landing soon, I hope." Katara looked back at Toph, then to Aang. He looked at her and nodded.

"The sun's going down, as soon as I see a place, we're going to land for the night."

"Finally!" Aang quickly found a place to land Appa for the night, they all set up camp and started making dinner.

"I'm going to go find some firewood, anyone want to come with me?" The Avatar asked, hoping that the water-bender would join him.

"I'll go." Katara volunteered. The two benders walked into the forest then stopped.

"Aang I-"

"Katara-"

"You go first."

"No, you go."

"Okay, Aang I just wanted to let you know that I'm really grateful that you have been with me, through everything. I love you."

"Uh-I. Katara, I care about you, so much."

"But you don't love me."

"I-its just that…I mean." Aang knew that he loved her, but he couldn't get the words to come out.

"Its fine. I understand."

"You do?" He gave her a weak smile.

"Yes." Katara kissed him lightly on the lips. They felt like she was kissing feathery, smooth, clouds. The water-bender pulled away before they could get too intamet, after all, her brother was only a few hundred feet away. Aang leaned in for another kiss, but he pulled back when he heard twigs snapping closeby.

"Sugar Queen? Twinkle Toes? Hurry up with the firewood, already." Toph called out, knowing exactly what they were doing only moments before. Katara blushed as she picked up sticks and twigs around her.

"Right, sorry!" Aang walked a little deeper in the forest and grabbed an armful of firewood.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Later that night, or earlier the next morning the earth-bender heard two sets of footsteps walking away from the campsite. She smiled to herself and fell back asleep.

The two sets of footsteps belonged to Aang and Katara. As the two young teens walked through the forest holding hands, they talked about everything that had been bothering them, and just anything that popped into their heads. When they had run out of things to talk about, and were finally getting exhausted, the lovers headed back to the campsite. The Southern Water Tribe girl quickly fell asleep. _She is so gorgeous; I wish I could spend every moment of my life with her, and then some. I just wish I could tell her I love her. _That was the last thing the Air Nomad thought of before he drifted off to sleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The rest of the journey to the Fire Nation went just about the same way. The gang traveled four or five hours throughout the day, stopping to stretch their legs and eat a few times. They reached the Palace five days later. Everyone was bustling around getting ready for the wedding. It was only a day away; The Gang hadn't even been fitted for the robes they were going to be wearing for the wedding ceremony. After everyone had eaten their fill of food (Sokka more than the rest of them put together) the Avatar was requested at a war counsel.

"Why are there still war counsels?" The fourteen year old boy asked.

"While you were gone, people started to rebel against the peace. People want to keep fighting, they want to wipe out all the benders. Several times this rebellion has attacked very important firebenders, including myself." Zuko shook his head, ending the conversation. The war counsel lasted several hours. Finally it ended and Aang went to his chambers. After dinner they all got fitted for the wedding robes. Sokka and Aang's robes were a dark maroon with gold cuffs and a black border on the bottom. Katara, Toph, and Suki were wearing red skirts with gold laced throughout it. Their shirts were black, cut slightly above the navel and had white veil covering the skin. Following the fitting they all went to the town and shopped for a wedding gift for Mai and Zuko.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**The Wedding:**

Mai walked down the long aisle on the beach, her hair was completely down, with a small golden crown with a gold and white veil covering her face. Her dress was white with red, gold, and black swirls on it. Zuko was wearing a robe was one very similar to Sokka and Aangs, the only difference was that his had the Fire Nation symbol emblazoned on it. He smiled at his soon-to-be-wife and took her hand as she came up to him. The ceremony was very short, but still traditional and romantic. After they kissed, making the marriage official, everyone headed to the reception. It was held at Zukos family's old beach house. During the reception Sokka tried to make a toast, but he ended up embarrassing Zuko and himself. Everyone ate inside the house, and then went outside to talk and dance.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**The Attack**

"Katara, do you want to go on a walk with me?" Aang slid up behind her and whispered in her ear.

"Of course." She smiled as she slid her hand into his. They walked along the beach hand in hand. The waves splashed over their toes as the fell along the horizon.

"You look very beautiful." The Avatar took his free hand and brushed a flyaway hair off the beautiful face of his Water Tribe girlfriend. She blushed under the moonlight, making her already dark skin darker.

"Thank you" She kissed him on the cheek. They walked for another five minutes and then stopped. The Water Tribe girl sat laid down on a rock and put her head in the Avatars lap. She looked up into the soft gray eyes that belonged to the love of her life and sighed.

"What's the matter?" His grey eyes clouded with worry.

"Its nothing. I'm just so happy."

"About what?"

"Everything."

"Well that clears things up." He smiled and laughed his little boy laugh.

"Yeah, I know. Aang?"

"Mmm?"

"Do you love me?"

"Why would you ask that?" He kept stroking her hair, but his voice sounded concerned.

"Because you never said that you did." Katara sat up.

"Katara I-Watch out! Someone's behind us!" Aang shot up, pulling Katara behind him. Suddenly arrows shot out from the bushes right in front of the couple. Aang blocked them with a wall of stone, then he sent a block of earth where the arrows came from. A loud grunt was emitted from the leafy lump.

"Hiiiyaa!" Katara blasted a water whip through the bush. Five figures shot out and sent ten more arrows seven of them barley missed the water-bender.

"Katara! Watch out." Aang cried, he shattered the rest of the arrows. Both of the benders fought rigorously against their attackers. Four arrows struck down Katara, she wasn't fatally injured but she was in pain.

"AH!" She cried out clutching her left arm.

"Noo!" Aang turned on the five attackers, his arrows started to glow and his eyes and mouth turned bright blue. He had went into the Avatar State for the first time since he defeated the ex-firelord. Three of the assailants ran in fear of the Avatar. That evened the odds a little bit. Aang quickly overtook the weaker of the two. There was only one left, he ran behind the monk and shot several arrows in a row at his back, the same spot where Azula hit him with lighting. Most of them were blocked by a shield of wind around him, but one got through. It was slowed down by the wind, it still hit right in the center of the scar. A piercing shot of pain went up Aangs back, his tattoos stopped glowing and his eyes faded back to the gray, and then went almost black.

"Aang!" Katara howled. She sprinted over to him. The blue-eyes glinted with anger as she attacked the last archer. She slashed and kicked and water-bended until she finally had the archer cornered.

"Who are you? What are you doing here? Who sent you?" She growled. Her hand was around the aggressor's neck.

"I-I-" he stuttered trying to get the words out.

"You what?" She clenched harder.

"Rebellion…Anti-Bender…War…Azula…Avatar…" His head lolled to one side as blood flowed out of his back.

"NO! Damn it! HELP! PLEASE! AANG IS HURT!" The bender dropped him and ran back to Aang. She used ocean water to heal his minor burns and cuts. When she looked up from healing him she saw Toph, Sokka, Suki, Zuko and Mai standing there.

"Don't just stand there! Help me move him back to the house! He's seriously injured!" Tears streamed down from Kataras face as she neared hysteria. They all rushed over and helped the sixteen year old Water-Tribe girl lift up Aang.

"Careful, careful. Don't hurt him!" Sokka directed. His voice sounded calm, but he was really worried. Someone just attacked his best friend and little sister on a supposedly private beach.

"Hurry up! He's lost a lot of blood already."

"Be careful." After about ten minutes they finally got Aang into his room and laid him, back up, on the bed.

"Everyone leave. I need to heal him, in private." Katara ordered. She closed the door behind them and started healing Aang. Two hours later and she barely made any progress, he was still unconscious. "Aang, please, come back." Her voice quavered threatening tears. Aangs eyes fluttered open, but only for a second before he dropped back into unconciousness. She held onto his hand and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

**Well, what did you think? I tried to add more Kataang in this one. I will try to post again by next week but I have a lot of stuff going on, with the start of school and stuff. Please R&R, if you want me to post again please leave a comment or suggestion on what I should write in the next chapter! x3 **


	3. Memories and Weeks of Waiting

**Hey ya! This chapter is going to be the longest for a while. It is focused mostly on Katara because of the whole Aang-is-in-a-deadly-coma thing. I just wanted to give a shout out to ****More2Life****, thanks so much for the concrit and suggestions! I will keep those in mind. This chapter will slow down a lot and go into the nature of Katara and Aangs relationship. Final note: most of the things in italics are Kataras memories (that's why they are in I and me instead of her and she). Heres chapter two! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Two: Memories and Weeks of Waiting 

**Day One:**

Katara woke up at three in the morning to Aang terrified screams; she jumped up from the mat beside his bed to see why he was bawling.

"Aang, Aang! Wake up! It's only a dream, calm down. It was only a dream." Her voice was calm and soothing and his shouts subsided. Gently she flipped him onto his back, revealing a bloody mess on the bed. Dark blood was still gently flowing from his back. "Oh no." A soft gasp escaped her lips. Immediately the healer started to try and stench the bleeding on the Avatars back. A memory tugged at the back of her mind.

_The room was mostly dark red, like blood, and lit with several torches. It was very large, Fire Nation banners hung on the walls. I shivered, feeling awkward in this Fire Navy ship. I could feel the rumbling of the engine beneath my feet as I walked to where Aang was laying. His stomach was on the mattress revealing the pale parts of his un-bandaged skin. I unwrapped the stained strips of cloth, exposing the rest of his back. The top part of it was covered with red blisters and cuts, lighter on the edges and darker towards where Azula hit him with lightning. I set down the bowl of water I had filled in the galley. My hand was trembling as I placed my hand into the water and then onto his back. After about an hour I stopped healing him and wrapped him up in bandages. They wrapped around his torso and shoulder. Aangs elbow was also broken so I healed that and set it in a cast. He groaned in pain, like he was regaining consciousness, but slowly. I turned him so he way laying on his back and quietly left the room. _

As she finished the current healing session her energy dwindled. When she moved her hands away from his back she collapsed on the floor and fell asleep.

**Day Four:**

Aang still hadn't woken up from his fatal coma. The entire Gang was very concerned, but Katara was the worst. She hadn't left his side for four days, not even to eat.

"Katara, you really should go down to the dining room, there is some of your favorite foods down there…and they are going fast!" Sokka popped into the room with an apple in one hand and Suki's hand in the other.

"Could you just bring me up some bread, fruit and some water? I'm not that hungry."

"Please, Katara, you _must_ come to breakfast with us. It will be good for you to spend some time away from Aang in case he doesn't, you know." Suki begged. She knew that the chances of Aang surviving were very slim, even with her friends amazing healing abilities.

"No, thank you."

"Please?"

"I'm begging you."

"I _said_ no thank you!" Katara shouted and turned her back on her friend and brother. Tears were forming in her eyes. Memories flooded back to her of Aang and all the times that made her fall in love with him.

_His eyes showed disappointment in me as I turned and got on Appa with Zuko to go avenge her mother. His voice echoed in my head for several minutes "Violence is never the answer. It is better to forgive." A silent sob escaped as I flew Appa._

_Aang pulled me close and hugged me as I cried. Gentle words were whispered in my ear. His hand ran through my hair in a calm, soothing motion. _

_My heart raced as his face loomed closer to mine. I knew this was the only way to find our way out of the cave. My eyes closed and our lips met, it was only for a second but it still made my heart beat so fast I thought I was going to pass out. Then, the moment was over_

_My boyfriend, ah! I love saying that, my boyfriend, slipped his hand into mine as we walked through a Fire Nation village. We were taking a day off from peace promoting. Kind of like those min-vacations we took a while back. Sokka decided to sleep all day and Toph was working on trying some new form of bending, so Aang and I decided it would be the perfect time to go on our first date. He smiled at me with his wide loving smile as he spoke. _

_I looked into grey unfamiliar eyes. He was clearly a child, no older than 12 or 13. The way he looked at me, it made chills run up my spine. The boy had blue tattoos on his head and hands. _

_We were on one of our late night trips into the woods. Tonight he decided to take me up on his glider. I was holding tightly around his chest, every time we swooped higher I tried to pull myself closer to him. He smelled amazing. Like when you step outside after it just rained, that fresh, new smell. I breathed in his scent, trying to memorize every detail of him. _

_Iroh smiled at us as we sat down in his tea shop in Ba Sing Se. _

"_Hi, what can I get for you today?" He asked in that friendly husky voice. _

"_Two jasmine teas." Aang ordered and we sat down at a table. Iroh came back quickly with the tea and winked at Aang. He smiled and laughed._

"_What was that about?" _

"_Oh, nothing." I took his hand across the table._

She snapped out of her trance and laid back down on her mat.

**One Week Later (Day 8):**

Eventually Katara was coaxed out of her room by Suki. She still was never gone for more than an hour or two, but she still left the room one or two times a say. The water bender still had much hope that Aang would wake up.

_He looked into my eyes; it felt like he was staring right into my soul. I could feel my face heating up, but I didn't break his gaze. Aang lightly brushed my lips with his; it felt like I was kissing a cloud. Quickly the moment was over as he brushed a flyaway hair out of my face. "I love you." He whispered tenderly. _

_We were in the air; I was hanging on his back. My hair was whipping my face as we soared higher and higher. _

"_This. Is. Amazing!" I shouted, a grin was slowly spreading across my face as my terrified screams turned into shrieks of joy. _

"_I know!" He called back._

"_Is this how it feels every time?" The question hung in the air as we started to plummet towards the ground. Both of us called out with excitement and a rush of adrenaline. _That was the first time she flew with him. Every time was more thrilling and exciting. She sighed, hoping that one day soon she would be able to fly with him again

**Five Days Later (Day 13):**

"Just one date? Please Katara!"

"No. I don't want to go on a date with you and that's final!" Katara slammed the door in yet _another_ pursuers face. Footsteps echoes through the hallway has he stormed out of the house.

"hmph! Well will they learn? I'm not interested in being courted! I already have someone…" She trailed off as she looked at Aang who was sleeping peacefully in the bed. His snores echoed slightly around the room. Her bare feet padded over to him. "Aang please, wake up soon. I miss you. We all miss you." Her hand rubbed up and down his hand and arm. A soft knock came from the door.

"Come in."

"Hey Sugar Queen, want to come out and train with everyone? Zuko said the resistance is getting stronger and that we should be prepared for an attack." Toph walked in and leaned against the dresser. At the mere mention of the resistance tears started to well up at the corner of Kataras eyes. She swallowed and chose her words carefully before answering.

"I-um…I guess so. But only for a while. Aang isn't getting any better and he needs to have a healing session again soon."

"Okay, well we'll meet you out there." The almost fifteen year old earth-bender walked out of the room and back outside to where the rest of the Gang was waiting to hear how it went with Katara.

During training everyone enjoyed themselves, including Katara. She laughed and smiled along with everyone else, and it was genuine happiness.

"Wow that was a blast! We should do that again sometime!" She smiled and pushed loose strings of hair out of her face.

"Definitely. It would be sooo much more fun if Aang was here though. " Sokka spoke without thinking. "Ow! What the hell was that for?" He turned his at to face Suki who had just punched his arm. Then a look of realization crossed his face. "Katara I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking and I…" He trailed off, the apology was useless though. The damage had already been done. She looked at him with tear filled eyes and then turned back toward the palace. She ran always back to her and Aangs shared room. She laid down on her mat and cried herself to a choppy dream filled sleep.

**Two Weeks Later (Day 27):**

Katara woke up from her first good night sleep in almost a month. She turned to her left, expecting to see Aang laying on the bed next to, instead it was just a wall. She sighed remembering that she had moved back to her room. Slowly she rolled of her mat and changed into her fire nation outfit. _He always liked this one me. I don't know why…it's not that awesome or anything, but it is very comfortable. Hehe. Mmmmm…I'm going to go check on him. I really hope that he woke up… _Her bare feet padded down the hallway. The water tirbe girl passed her brothers room and heard loud snores echoing through the empty hallway. When she got there her mind started fading into memories.

_Aangs laugh filled the air, I looked up from the mud. I was giggling as I pushed myself up and out of the puddle we had just made._

"_that was so fun! But home come I'm the only one covered in muck?" I teased. Every part of me was covered in a layer of wet filth. I decided to share that with him so I smothered him in a big bear hug. _

"_Haha, he getoff me. Aww…not the face!" His hands pushed lightly against my chest trying to get me off him. My heart raced, but I kept his hands there. He started to mold his lips to mine. Ther were soft and smooth. I curled my arms around his neck and his arms moved down to my waist. We didn't make a sound as we continued to press our bodies against each other._

_Dear K,_

_Meet me by the beach. Need to talk to you. See you soon_

_XO,_

_A_

_I held the note close to my chest as tears streamed over my face and onto the floor. A soft hand rested on my back, comforting me._

She started to heal the love of her young life. Her nimble hands danced quickly up and down his back. After she was done healing him she traced his scars. She didn't know why she did it….but it was a ritual she did after every healing session.

**Month 1 Week 4:**

Katara spent more time away from Aang and more time in the garden thinking. She thought about everything; Aang, love, how things have changed in the past three years. She was 17 now, over marrying age. Everyone kept asking when she would accept one of the many marriage proposals. The answer was always the same… "I will when the time is right." which was a fancy way of saying never. When she wasn't thinking the young woman was in the library soaking up every scroll she could find.

**Month 2 Week 3:**

In the kitchen Sokka and Suki were talking about how they were worried about his sister.

"I don't know what is the matter with her! She's being sucha, I dunno, a loner. You know?" The water tribe warrior was munching on an apple.

"Sokka. Be more sensitive! Her boyfriend is in a coma and he probably wont wake up from it. She's depressed." Suki scolded her fiancé.

"Well cant she be a little more, like, alive? I mean all she does is either sit in the effing library and read or lay on that bench in the courtyard. She needs a life!"

"Hmm…I guess." The Kyoshi warrior gave in, knowing that she would never in the fight.

"I know! We should set her up with someone!"

"I don't know…what if-"

Sokka interrupted her, "I know just the person!" He dashed off excitedly leaving his soon-to-be-wife in the kitchen.

Katara didn't get out of bed that day. She felt like someone buried her in a pile of rocks. All day she thought of everything she had done wrong in her life…she couldn't understand why she was feeling like this, it was id all the guilt of her entire life just crashed down on her. Somewhere around three in the morning she came to a realization right before she fell asleep.

Aang's condition deteriorated. He had cold sweats nearly every night. His dreams were confusing and he often found himself in the spirit world. Roku spoke to him at least once a day, sometimes more. During the time he spent in the spirit world he learned a lot about the past Avatars and their history. His back burned twenty-four hours a day seven days a week. _When will the pain end? I honestly would rather die than keep going through this torture. _

**Month 5 Week 4:**

Katara nervously checked the mirror to make sure she looked presentable. After many weeks of persuading and bothering, her older brother finally got her to go out with the Northern Water Tribe warrior, Kisho, Hahn's younger brother. She took a deep breath and walked out to the hallway where Kisho was waiting. They were going to go take a walk around the palace grounds. She didn't want to be too far away from Aang, but she still wanted to be far enough away that her mind was focused on her date and only her date.

"So, Kisho, how do you like the Fire Nation so far?"

"It's really cool. Hot, but really cool. Haha." He laughed at his accidental joke. They walked around the grounds several times, just talking about everything they could think of, and then some.

Hours later Katara rushed into her room, blushing and breathing heavily. She gave herself a small smile then flopped on her bed.

**Month 8 Week 3:**

"Hey guys! I'm going out for a walk! Don't wait up if you go anywhere. I'll find you eventually." Katara breezed out the kitchen door and out to the courtyard.

"Hello beautiful. " Kisho wrapped his arm around his girlfriends waist and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Um, hi. What's up?" She shimmied out of his grasp. Not completely comfortable whit being in that position with him, at least not yet. They started walking around the courtyard, then the back of the palace, then towards the town. The couple took walks a lot, just talking and laughing. The Water Tribe couple was so close they were like best friends as well as boyfriend and girlfriend. Katara fell silent for several minutes.

"Are you ok? You seem distracted."

"Oh. What? Yeah I'm fine." _Lie. I feel horrible lying to him. But if the he knew the truth he wouldn't be able to look at me, let alone talk to me. If only he knew…_ Her thoughts trailed off, leading back to Aang. She knew no one could ever replace him. He was her first love; he always was and always will be.

**Month 11 Week 1: **

Aang stirred in his bed. Every muscle in his body was stiff. "Uhh…." He groaned as he tried to life his body off the bed and onto the floor. Eventually he succeeded. As he stood up the floor started heading toward his head, he quickly grabbed his staff and righted himself. His goal was to find Katara and tell her what he was going to say that day he-didn't-know-how-long ago. Several minutes later he walked into the kitchen and gasped. He saw Katara in the embrace of another man. The Avatars staff clacked to the floor when he dropped it.

"Aang!" Katara shrieked and ran to the door. It was too late, he had already flown off. His head was pounding and he couldn't think straight. All he knew was that he needed to get out of there, and fast.

"Aang! Please wait come back!" She tried to follow him but he was too fast for her. The water-bender felt like her heart was breaking all over again. Tears ran down her face.

"Katara…what was that all about?" Kisho came up behind her, a worried look was etched on his face.

"It-I-I'm sorry." Katara ran off back into the palace.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long for me to post! I restarted several times. Teehee. ;) well hope you enjoyed it. Please concrit and stuff. By the way, I'm not going to be posting very frequently. Got a lot of stuff to do with school and all. My goal is to post at least once every two weeks. Or possibly every week. Just depends. Thanks so much for reading! **


	4. Confessions of Two Warriors

**This chapter is a little shorter, but I crammed as much fighting and angst and all that good stuff into it as I could. Again I'd like to give a shout out to More2Life, who has always had good concrit and ideas. Thanks so much for helping me with ideas for each chapter! Also thanks to me neighbor, Shannon, for getting me to write a Kataang FF. :) Well, here's chapter three…enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Three: Confessions of Two Warriors

Her sobs echoed across the almost barren halls. She could barely see where she was going, but she didn't really care either.

"Katara! Please slow down. I want to talk to you." Kisho called. He ran behind her, catching up quickly. A large tan hand grabbed the water-benders shoulder gently, stopping her from running any farther.

"Let me go. I don't want to talk, just leave." He voice was shaky and cracked at the end. Her blue eyes were red around the edges and tears still streamed down her face, though her sobs had reduced to small sniffles.

"Please just give me-" he started to speak, but stopped when he saw the steely, set look that had hardened onto his girlfriends face. "Okay, you know where to find me if you want to talk." His voice had defeat in it, his eyes, however, showed no intent of leaving her while she was so fragile._ I'll wait until she turns the corner, and then follow her. I don't want her getting hurt. _Kisho cared so much for her, and he thought that she felt the same way about him. On some level he was right, but she cared more for Aang then even she knew. Every night he would sneak into her dreams, but those were always the ones she couldn't remember when she would wake up.

"I'm sorry Kisho. I just need time to…think." The small pause before she said speak gave it away. He knew that she was going to go visit…him. Now that the Northern Water Tribe warrior knew what she was going to do it made him even more unwilling to let her out of his sight.

"Its fine. I totally understand." A small smile was shared between them. Katara headed to where he room was, which happened to be just down the hall from Aangs. _I feel so bad lying to Kisho, but he just doesn't know how much Aang and I have been through. I need to know what all of that was about. I didn't do anything…did I? _

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxx

Air blew into the Avatars face. It helped clear his mind. After a few minutes of circling the air around the palace Aang dived down and found the window that lead to his room. Quietly he slipped in his room and started packing the few necessities he would need while traveling again. Every time he heard a noise he stopped dead in his tracks. It didn't matter who or what it was that made the noise. The fourteen year old did _not_ want to be seen or heard by _anyone_ before he left. _She's over me. There is someone new in my place. I was out in a coma and there was nothing she could do for me. No wonder she chose him, he's tall, dark, handsome and a member of one of the Water Tribes. More than I could ever be, even if I am the Avatar, that doesn't mean I am right for her. I thought we had something…but that was so long ago. Everyone has changed, except me. I've stayed the same, frozen in time. Just like when she found me that one day two or three years ago…_He remembered that one day when she found him, the boy in the ice berg, the last air-bender, the Avatar.

_I blinked my eyes several times. The bright sun reflected off every surface. _Am I dead? Is this heaven?_ Those were the first thoughts I had before registering the brilliant blue eyes staring into mine. She was so beautiful I knew I _must_ be in heaven. Girls didn't look like this on earth. I started to speak and her eyes softened with relief, and then widened with surprise at what I asked her. _What's so weird about asking a pretty girl to go penguin sledding with me? It's a perfectly normal question. If this really was heaven she would agree to go, right now. _When she responded I realized I wasn't in heaven, just in the presence of two people, a boy with a ponytail and a sour look on his face, and the beautiful girl, from one of the Water Tribes_

Aang sighed; he knew that now he would never be able to tell her what he had wanted to say for so long. Just as he was about to write her a note, the door burst open taking him by surprise.

"Aang! We need to talk. About what happened back there?" Katara spoke quickly as she strode into the room, full of determination and purpose.

"I know what went on back there. You and that, person were…kissing. I thought you loved me. But I guess I was wrong. You moved on so quickly." Aang's voice was full of anger and sadness.

"No, its not like that. It isn't what it seems!" She tried to explain.

"Then what is it? Because to me it seemed like two people were sucking face in the kitchen."

"I-it-we-well I guess it is what it seems. But I swear it's the first time we've really kissed." Her heart was pounding as she tried to explain her complicated relationship with Kisho. Yes, they were dating. Yes, they did show PDA sometimes. No, they didn't kiss like that. Ever. In fact it was the first time they had, and she hadn't really enjoyed it. He was too rough and aggressive. Not like Aang at all, he was soft and gentle. Full of passion. Where Kisho's kiss felt like it was just hormones or something like that.

"I guess I'm right then. Well, I better leave so you two can get back to sticking you tongues down each other's throats. "

"Damn it Aang! I'm trying to explain to you what happened! But you are just being too stubborn to listen to me!" Tears were starting to form in the ocean toned eyes again.

"Shut up Katara! I gave you chance to explain. But you just confirmed what I thought. And you know what?"

"What?"

"I thought I freaking _loved_ you. There I said it! I love_d _you! I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you!" He was getting frantic now. Half of the things he said now he knew he would regret later.

"You what?" Her voice cracked. _Did he just say that he loved me?_

"I. Love_d. _You. But not anymore because now you've got some big macho warrior in your life. Much better than Aang who is still a little boy! Well I've got news for you! I'm more mature then you will _ever_ know. "

"Oh really? Because right now you seem to be acting like a five-year-old throwing a tantrum. What are you going to do now? Run away? Just like you did 103 years ago!" That did it, she finally hit a nerve and it stuck. Aang roared with anger, frustration, and sadness. He pushed a wave of strong air at Katara, knocking her off her feet and blowing her all the way to the wall where her back hit with a thud as she slid down. The water-bending master took the water from the pitcher next to Aangs bed and hurled it at him in a water whip form. He was to fast for her and he ducked out of the way. The two were creating such a load ruckus that Kisho who was still two hallways away could hear it. Thinking that Katara was iin trouble he ran the rest of the way to Aangs room where he saw a terrifying sight. Katara was bending as fast a she could to keep Aang at bay, but just barely. Deciding that a bender and a warrior against the Avatar were better than just a bender against him would better the odds he charged head on into the fight.

"Kisho! Go, this is between Aang and me. Not you." Katara tried to get him to leave, but with no success.

"No, I'm not going to leave you. I love you and I wouldn't leave you when you need help." Those three small words had slipped out without him even realizing that he had said them.

"Oooohhh! The pimp just told his girl that he _looveeddd _her!" Aang taunted them, anger and hurt still fueling his actions. Katara had stopped fighting completely, the shock too much for her to handle. She backed down out of the fight and watched the two most important men, next to her dad and Sokka, in her life battle it out.

"At least I _told_ her! I didn't freak out like a coward!"

"Well I'm sorry that I've been in a freaking coma for almost an entire _YEAR_!" Both men were sweating and wearing themselves out with the fight. Neither one of them, however, would back down. Aang just used his Earth and Air-bending against the warrior who carried a hatchet not unlike Sokkas. With each blow the Northern Water Tribe man grunted, but he wouldn't back down.

"You could have told her _before_ you almost got yourself killed! There was plenty of time! You had three years to tell her! _Three years! _I told her after _six months_!" Aang stopped fighting. He looked at Katara, his eyes full of hurt, but it wasn't anything compared to the hurt in his heart.

"Is it true? You've been dating for sixth months?" His voice was barely above a whisper.

"Yes. Aang I'm so sorry. I just lost hope and…" He voice trailed off. In this vulnerable moment Kisho struck Aang in the head with the blunt end of his hatchet. A low moan escaped the Air Nomads lips as he collapsed on the floor in a heap.

"Kisho how could you?" Kataras voice was full of anger and pain.

"He was going to hurt you again K, I couldn't let that happen." Kisho tried to put his arm around her.

"Don't. "

"Don't what?"

"Call me K. Or put your arm around me. We're over. I never want to see you again."

"What'd I do?"

"If you really loved me you would know what you did." Her voice was now filled with venom, spitting every word at him like it was a disease.

"I do love you. I love you with all my heart." He pleaded with her.

"Well check again because I'm pretty sure you don't." With that final note she left. Hot tears welled up in her eyes, but she wouldn't let herself cry anymore. She had cried too much that day, she was done being weak.

Kisho stood in the empty, except for Aang who still lay unconscious on the ground, room. He was dumbstruck. In the entire time he had known her he had never heard her sound so angry and defensive about anything. Feeling awkward in the room now, he left.

* * *

**How'd you like it? It didn't take nearly as long as I thought it would, only like 2 hours. Everything in this chapter came easily and flowing to me. It's a little under two thousand words, including both of my A/N's Also even though Aang is the Avatar and a bender ****I still consider him a warrior, hence the title. Again please R&R concrit is always welcome!**


	5. Tough Calls

**Just a few things before we start. One: Sorry if any of you were confused when Aang was thinking in his memory. Because it was a memory his thoughts weren't in italics. I should have clarified that in my Chapter Three A/N. Two: Shout out to ****More2Life****, again, you always have great ideas and I'm so glad that you aren't afraid to tell me what to work on. The ideas you gave me in your most recent comment won't be forgotten. Who knows? You might see them in the next chapter! ****Ok now to start where you left off, where Aang was knocked out on the floor…**

* * *

Chapter Four: Tough Calls

Aang stirred on the floor, several hours later. He was disoriented and didn't remember how he had ended up on the floor. Then the memories came back to him in a haze.

"That ass-wipe and coward! Hitting me over the head when I was off guard and vulnerable." Aang muttered to himself. Using his air-bending for support he stood up and quickly finished packing. The moon was full and was high in the dark sky. It was the only light that he used to guide him. He flew over town after town in the Fire Nation, over mountains and islands. He stopped at Crescent Island, the last island of the Fire Nation, for a quick rest before heading over the ocean to the Earth Kingdom. Aang flew until he was exhausted, and then kept flying. The angry and hurt teen wanted to get as far away from _them_ as possible. While he was flying the thought about everything he had seen and heard since he woke up, about ten hours ago. _I can't believe it. She doesn't love me anymore; she doesn't need or want me. It's over. I gotta start over, make new friends, find someone new that I can love. They won't miss me. _Tears were flying off his face, making it hard for him to see where he was going. At around six in the morning he crash landed in the woods, not too far from an Earth Kingdom Village. His eyes shut with pain and exhaustion and he fell into a fitful sleep filled with taunting dreams.

He woke up and the sun was shining, he was on a very comfortable patch of ground, or at least he thought it was the ground. When he sat up and looked around he realized he was in a small house, lying on a feather mattress.

"Ah, I see he is finally awake. You have been sleeping for quite a long time." A woman's voice startled him.

"Where-where am I?"

"You are in my house, on the outskirts of a small village in the Earth Kingdom. Would you like some food? It's nearly dinner." Her warm smile and golden eyes reminded Aang of someone.

"That's nice of you to offer but I really should be going…." He tried to stand up, but a shock of pain went up his right leg when he tried to put pressure on it.

"I'm afraid you won't be able to go anywhere for a few days at least. Your ankle is very badly twisted and you have several patches of bruises on both legs."

"Oh, okay. Then I guess I will eat some. But I must warn you I am a vegetarian."

"That's fine, I ran out of meat a few days ago anyway."

"How long ago did you find me?"

"About six hours ago, but you looked like you had been there for at least six or seven hours. If you don't mind me asking why were you in the woods? You don't seem like the run-away-from-home type." Her question was honest, but Aang could tell she probably already knew part of the answer.

"I had a fight with someone really close to my heart. Said some things that I shouldn't have and decided it would be for the best if I left."

"I see. But did you ever think about how the other person, I presume it was your girlfriend, would feel if you left?"

"No, but I knew she would be fine with it. She practically had already moved on when I left."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

There was a knock at Katara's door, she waited hoping that whoever it was would just go away. Her hopes were not answered. "Katara, can we talk?" Silence. "Please, I want a second chance to prove myself to you." Still no answer. She heard his footsteps receding back down the hall. Every hour he had come to her door, trying to get her to talk to him. She was still too upset to talk to anyone, let alone him_. It's all my fault. I shouldn't have agreed to go on a date with him in the first place. Maybe if I had held out until Aang woke up things would have been different. Maybe then he would still be here. Why did I do something so self-centered and selfish? I was stupid and now I'm paying the consequence. What will I do without Aang? He was one of my best friends, and I love him. _She startled herself with that thought, but then she realized it was true. The reason every time she looked at Kisho her heart ached wasn't because she loved him, it was because her heart still beat for Aang. And now he was gone. _I shouldn't have brought him running away from the monks. That was bitchy of me. After everything he's done for me and I just bring him down in one angry sentence. He'll never forgive me. _Of course it wasn't like she didn't care about Kisho at all…I was just that she loved Aang more then she cared about Kisho. Another knock at a door startled her. "Katara, its Suki. Can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure." She tried to steady her voice, hoping she didn't sound as upset as she really was.

"What's up? You seem…down." Suki spoke her words carefully, trying not to offend her best friend.

"I'm…fine" The water-bender choked out the words.

"You are the worst liar ever. Now tell me what is the matter." Without further prodding Katara spilled everything that had happened in the past few hours to Suki. The warrior just sat there and listened quietly.

"And so now he's gone and I don't know what to do." The bender finished her story.

"Ooh, I see. Well here's the big question. Who do you choose?"

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**The Next Day:**

Aang woke up at dawn and hobbled out of the house and into the large grassy field next to it. He sat down on the grass, closed his eyes, and started to meditate. It helped him clear his mind and kept his senses sharp. He didn't know how long it was before he heard footsteps coming out of the house. She cleared her voice to let her presence be known to the meditating Avatar.

"Sorry to bother you, Master Avatar, would you mind coming in for breakfast?"

"No, its fine, I was starting to get hungry anyways." He stood up in one fluid motion and walked back to the house. The woman, who still remained nameless, plated the food and set it in front of the Avatar. The fork in his hand paused right before it reached his mouth.

"Is there something wrong?"

"No, not with the food. But there is something…How did you know that I'm the Avatar?"

"Your blue air-bending tattoos." She answered simply, not even looking up from her plate.

"Oh, right." _Stupid, stupid. I should have covered them up before I left!_ He mentally scolded himself.

"Yes. Now that you have asked me a question, I'm going to ask you one." The mysterious woman said.

"Ask away."

"Who is Katara?" At the mere mention of her name a mix of emotions bubbled up underneath Aangs skin.

"She-she is, err _was_ my um, girlfriend." His voice cracked.

"Oooh, so that's why you've been calling her name in your sleep."

"I've been what?"

"You woke me up several times last night and the night before calling her name over and over. You also were saying something about you weren't trying to avoid it."

"Oh. Yeah. That." Without even being asked he went into the story of events that had happened since the night of Zuko and Mais wedding.

"I see Young Avatar. You are in a very tough position."

"Tell me about it. What do you think I should do?"

"I think you should do what your heart tells you to do."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Suki spent that night in Kataras room, comforting her and talking to her about her Kisho vs Aang problem.

"I don't know what to do Suki. I'm just so confused about everything."

"Its okay. You'll figure it out. For right now though, I suggest you go and talk to Kisho. He seems to think the whole thing is his fault."

"But it is!" Katara protested. She didn't want be in the same room as Kisho, let alone talk to him.

"I know it is…just don't let him think that."

"So what am I supposed to tell him? I'm sorry Kisho, I overreacted yesterday and I want a second chance with you."

"Exactly." Suki said, quite seriously.

"What? I was being _sarcastic_! I thought you of all people would get sarcasm!"

"I got it that you were being sarcastic. But that is exactly what you need to do. Face the facts Katara. The last time Aang ran away in a mix of emotions he disappeared for 100 years. The chances of him coming back are really slim." She didn't want to tell her the truth but she knew Katara needed to hear it.

"I guess you're right. Thanks so much for the advice Suki! You are the best!" The water tribe girl gave her best friend and soon-to-be sister-in-law a quick hug, and then dashed off to find Kisho. She found him sitting alone in the courtyard, just staring off into space.

"Kisho…can we talk?" She asked tentatively. He looked at her with eyes that were full of sadness and anger.

"I guess so. Just promise not to yell at me again, ok?" He smiled all his previous anger at her evaporating. Katara sighed a sigh of relief and sat down next to him.

"Kisho-"

"Katara-"

"You go first-"

"No, its fine. You go."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Look Kisho. I'm really sorry about last night. So many things happened, I just couldn't take it. But that's not excuse for what I did. Can we just go back to the way things were?" Her voice sounded sincerely sorry, but her heart wasn't as sorry as her voice sounded.

"Yeah, sure. And Katara? I'm really sorry too. I shouldn't have moved so fast if you weren't ready, especially after everything that you have gone through." He looked at her and gave her a kiss. It was gentle and hesitant, but was completely sincere. To her surprise and horror Katara kissed him back, not like how she kissed Aang, but she still meant it 100%.

xXxXxXxXxXxX

**Around dusk of the same day:**

Aang had repacked his bags and thanked the Earth Kingdom woman who had helped him in more than one way. He had decided to go back to the Fire Nation and work things out with Katara and Kisho. Hopefully everything would turn out okay, and if it didn't he always had the choice of leaving. As he walked back towards the woods he waved to the woman saying "Goodbye, thank you so much for everything…" He trailed off, leaving the sentence hanging because he didn't know her name.

"Ursa, my names Ursa."

"Thank you for everything Ursa! I will find a way to repay you!"

"Its my pleasure Avatar Aang." She waved to his receding figure.

It wasn't until Aang was already halfway back to the palace when he realized who she was. _Holy crap! That was Zukos mom! I didn't even know it. How stupid can I be? I gotta tell him that I found his mom!_

* * *

**The x's are back! Bahaha. I don't know why I stopped using them to separate scenes, but now they are back!**

**Another shout out: ****zebradonkey**** I agree with you that it was horrible for Katara to say what she did to Aang…but I needed the argument to get really intense and stuff. So that's why I did what I did.**

**Final note: Sorry if the ending to this chapter was kind of weird and rushed…but I think it will work out later on. :P**

**Thanks for reading! As always R&R concrit welcome **


	6. In Which There is More Tears and Drama

**Here is Chapter Five….**

Chapter Five: In Which There is More Tears and Drama

Katara and Kisho spent the rest of the day outside, just talking. It was like yesterday had never happened. Which was a good thing and a bad one. It was good because it took Kataras mind off her whole situation with Aang. But for the same reason it was a bad thing. Everything that was going on in her life had a double meaning and she hated it.

_Why does everything have to be so complicated? I mean I didn't even do anything to deserve this confusion…did I? This sucks. I love Aang, so much, but Suki's right, the chance of Aang coming back is like slim to none. I should just move on and be happy with Kisho…even though I cant talk to him like I can talk to Aang, he still understands a small part of me. _

Her frustration at the world showed on her face, but Kisho didn't want to bring it up, in case it hit a nerve or something. The warrior honestly did love her, he just didn't know if that was enough.

_How can I ever compare to the Avatar? He's so much greater than I…he defeated ex-freaking Firelord Ozai, during Sozins comet no less. I'm a mere peasant, I don't deserve Katara, not one bit. But yet she still came back to me. _

His thoughts were interrupted by Katara.

"Kisho?"

"Yes?"

"Don't ever leave me ok?" She sounded worried, and her hand squeezed his a little harder, as if she was afraid that he would just take off.

"Okay."

"Promise?"

"I promise, I will never leave you. Unless you don't want me around anymore."

"I never want you to leave." Her voice quavered.

"Okay." His lips brushed her forehead lightly.

XxXxXxXxXxX

**Somewhere in the Fire Nation:**

Aang stopped, he was tired and hungry so he decided to stop at a small Fire Nation village and refuel. Across from the tea shop he stopped at was a small trinket store.

_I should stop and get Katara something. What would she like…? Maybe a small charm for her anklet? _

The Avatar wandered the store for several minutes, totally clueless.

"Can I help you find something, sir?" A soft voice came from the back of the store.

"Actually yes, I'm looking for a gift for a friend of mine…" He looked up to see the face of the voice and his voice trailed off. It was On Ji, the pretty Fire Nation girl he had met while attending school there. "On Ji? Is that you?"

"Kuzon? Er...Avatar Aang?" She smiled.

"It is you! I haven't seen you in forever! Is this your little shop?" Before she got a chance to answer a shriek came from outside the store.

"Someone help! Please!"

"I'm going to see what's going on. Stay right here." Aang rushed out of the store. Outside several buildings were on fire and others were catching fire. He went immediately to work, putting out the smaller ones first. At last all the fires were out, except for the big one that had started it all. Adrenaline pumped through the teen's veins as he used a mix of water and air bending to control the fire.

"WE ARE NOT AFRAID OF YOU BENDERS! EVENTUALLY WE SHALL RULE THE WORLD, AND YOU WILL BE OUR SLAVES!" A voice boomed throughout the entire village. In fact, it wasn't just the village that heard it, the entire WORLD heard it. Attacks had been staged throughout the world. The same voice echoed everywhere shouting the same message. As quickly as it had started it ended.

"Did anyone see or hear anything before the fires started?" Aang shouted, his voice was quiet compared to the mysterious voice.

"I didn't. One minute I'm planting flowers in front of my house, the next my house is up in flames. It happened spontaneously." One villager spoke up, and then another, and another. All of their stories were basically the same, they were doing something and there was no hint of a fire, then something just erupted in flames.

"Okay okay! Is anyone injured or dead?"

"No sir. Everyone is okay."

"Alright."

_Did I cause this? Is it my fault that this town was attacked? _

"Are you going to stay and protect us, Avatar Aang?" A small girl with large brown eyes looked up at him. He picked her up and smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry. But I can't stay. I have to go back home."

"Will you come and visit?"

"Of course." And with that he put down the girl and left the village. Aang took note of where the village was in order to tell Zuko.

xXxXxXxXxXxX

Katara was sitting on her bed, breathing hard and completely terrified. A knock on her door scared her half to death.

"Katara! Are you okay? Oof!"

"Move! She's my sister! Katara! Come out right now! We need to go to Zuko's chambers right away."

"Sokka? Kisho? I'm totally fine, just really scared. I'll be out in a minute." She slipped out of bed and put on her Water Tribe clothes. When she opened her door to her room she was engulfed in a hug.

"I'm so glad you're safe." Kisho mumbled into her hair.

"I'm glad you're safe too." She kissed him tenderly.

"Yeah, yeah. We are all glad that everyone's okay. Now let's get to Zukos." Sokka pulled his little sister away from Kisho and down the hallway towards the council room.

"Sokka, do you have any idea what just happened?"

"No idea. But I'm guessing it had to do with the rebellion. The last known attack was when Aang, um, you know." He didn't know if it was still a tender subject.

"Yeah." She sighed at his name.

"Anyways Zuko called an emergency council meeting. He told me to find everyone he could. We are stopping by Suki and Ty Lee's room on the way there." Sokka walked quickly, stopping at his fiancés room first, then Ty Lee's. They were the first ones to arrive at the council room, besides the Firelord and Lady.

xXxXxXxXxX

Aang arrived at the palace an hour after the attack on the village. He raced through the halls trying to find Zuko or Mai, or someone. He stopped a servant in the hallway and she told him that everyone was meeting in the council room for an emergency war council.

"Thanks!" He shouted as he dashed to the council room. He banged on the door until someone answered.

"Aang?"

"Sokka?"

"You're awake! When? I mean how long?"

"Um…several days. I kind of took off right after I woke up. I needed some space to digest everything."

_If its not the complete truth its not a lie, right?_

Sokka gave his best friend a tight hug before shouting into the room, "Hey everyone! Aangs back!" A flurry of footsteps responded. Then Aang was smothered in hugs.

"Aang we missed you!"

"Nice to hear you walking again Twinkle Toes."

"Hey."

"You're awake! That's great!" Everyone congratulated him, everyone except Katara. She just stood at the back of the crowd, silent. Finally everyone let go and moved back into the room. Aang just stood there, facing Katara.

"Um, hey." He said awkwardly.

"Hi." She looked at her feet.

"Listen I'm really sorry about what happened. It was just a lot to take in at once…"

"Save it. I don't care." Her voice was cold and emotionless.

_Lie. I care too much._

"But I'm really honestly, truly sorry. Please forgive me?"

"I don't want to hear it. You sicken me."

_Lie. I still love you._

"Please…"

"Whatever. Just leave me alone. I never want to speak to you again."

_Lie. I'm sorry too Aang, but I just can't let what happened go. You hurt me._

"Fine. Whatever you want." His voice was filled with hurt.

_Please Katara! Forgive me. I love you, I didn't mean to hurt you. It was an accident._ He mentally pleaded with her. She didn't seem to get the message because she walked away and took her place in-between Sokka and Kisho.

_What is _he_ doing here? He's not part of the council…is he? Whatever, I don't care about them anymore. _

Aang strode in, head high and took his rightful place, with Toph on his left and Zuko on his right. A low hum was going through the room.

"Quiet everyone! I now call this meeting to order!" Zuko ordered. He stood up and started speaking about the incident that had just occurred a couple hours ago.

_So it wasn't just On Ji's village, it was everywhere. _Aang thought

The council went on until mid-evening. Everyone was walking out.

"Aang! Wait up for a sec would you?" Sokka called.

"What's up Sokka?"

"Well two things. One: Suki and I are getting married!"

"Congrats! When's the wedding?"

"Two weeks. We tried to hold it off as long as we could, in the hopes that you would wake up, and guess what! You did!" His laughed at his own joke.

"Haha. So what's the second thing?"

"I want you to be my best man in the wedding. I know its like really short notice and all…but you _are_ my best friend."

"Sokka I would be honored to be your best man!"

"Thanks so much! I'll come by later and fill you in on all the details."

"Okay. Well I got to go the other direction…so see you later!"

"Bye!" The two parted ways. Aang went down the hallway to where Kataras room was. He knocked softly on the door.

"Come in." He pushed the door open. There sat the only woman he had ever loved, Katara.

"Please, just give me five minutes okay? I really want to talk to you." She didn't respond so he took that as a yes and continued. "So you remember when Zuko and Mai got married? Well that night, before we got attacked I was going to tell you something very important. I was going to tell you that I loved you. But then we were attacked and everything changed. when I woke up I went to go find you to tell you that, but when I saw you kissing _him_ I got really upset and overreacted. And I'm really sorry about that. Everything I said wasn't me, well it was me, but I was angry and hurt. I didn't mean any of it. Can you give me a second chance?"

"Aang, listen. I'm with Kisho now. I can't just drop everything for you. He will always be there for me, and…"

"You don't know if I will be." He finished her sentence sadly. There was one last thing he could try to win her back…Aang quickly moved closer to her and pressed his lips against hers. She protested and tried to push him off of her, but the effort was only halfhearted.

_No, no, no! This can't be happening. He's just trying to…_ Her thoughts faded as she melted into the kiss. It was quick and passionate. The Avatar hoped his point had gotten across to her. When he looked into her eyes all he saw was a mask.

"Aang, I _can't_ be with you, I'm sorry." She pushed him past him and walked down the hall.

_Well…if that didn't change her mind I guess she really does love Kisho._

Aang wiped the hot, wet, tears from his eyes and walked out of the room.

* * *

**As always thank you More2Life for supporting me and giving me amazing concrit!**

**The next few posts either will be longer than normal or shorter, just depends on the part I'm at…also they will be really intense and full of…awesomeness? LoL **

**anyways thanks for reading, please please remember to review! Concrit is always welcome. I'm trying to push for three reviews per chapter, starting with this one. but if I only get two and its been lik more than 5days and I have a chapter ready I will post. Enough of my babbling. **

**2;D x3 :) ****and as always keep reading! TTFN!**


	7. Suki's Discovery

**This one fast forwards a couple weeks…**

Chapter Six: Suki's discovery

**The day before Sokka and Suki's marriage:**

Everyone was at Ember Island getting ready for Sokka and Suki's long awaited marriage. Last minute details were being attended to. With the wedding a little more than twenty-four hours away the bride was very stressed. The perfect thing to de-stress her was to take a walk along the beach, alone.

"Sokka, I'm going to go take a walk on the beach."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, its fine. I'll be back in an hour or so. I love you." She kissed him sweetly and then left the beach house. The sun was slowly sliding over horizon when she took the first steps on the beach. Her pace was slow and leisurely, like she didn't have a care in the world, which was the polar opposite of the truth. With the wedding less than a day away her mind spun with all the things she had to remember.

_Did I remember to have Kataras dress altered? How am I going to get Toph to wear the shoes for the ceremony? She is _not_ shoving her feet through the bottom, those shoes were so expensive! AH! Did Sokka remind Aang what time the wedding was? He usually doesn't remember that kind of stuff… When are the guests arriving on the beach again? _

_Just breathe, Suki, breathe. You've fought battles against fire-benders during Sozin's comet, you can get through a wedding. Just find a nice, dry, place on the beach and meditate. The oceans waves will help clear your mind…_

She found a flat rock not too far from the shoreline and sat down. Her legs were folded and she shut her eyes. All of her thoughts focused on keeping her breathing slow and steady. Suddenly she was startled out of her meditative state by the sharp noise of sandals cracking lard twigs. The Kiyoshi warrior silently stood up and tiptoed over to the area where she thought the noise had came from. At the brim of the woods stood two figures, one was hidden by the shadow of the trees, and the other…was Kisho.

_Is that Kisho? What is he doing over here? And who is he talking to?_

She crept closer in order to hear the conversation.

"Is everything ready for the raids?" The man she thought was Kisho asked.

_Ho-ly crap! It _is _Kisho! What have I done? If I tell Katara her heart will be broken and it will be all my fault! But if I don't tell her it might cost her life. It might cost all of our lives. _

"Yes sir. Everything is in place and we are ready to attack on your order." Shadow man replied.

"Perfect. If they thought the spontaneous fires were a threat…wait until they see what we have in store for them!" The man she _knew_ was Kisho said with a small evil chuckle. "Here, give this to our leader and tell him that we aren't ready to attack the palace yet…maybe in a few weeks when I get closer to the Avatar."

"Of course sir." The other man melted into the shadows, leaving Kisho standing there.

_I've got to tell Katara!_

Suki sprinted all the way back to Zukos beach house. She arrived at the steps out of breath and with windblown hair. Zuko was sitting on the steps, watching the final moments of the sunrise.

"What happened to you? Did you go for a run or something? You look like a mess…no offence." He smiled at her jokingly.

"Not now Zuko. And it's not nice to be mean to the bride the day before her wedding."

"Someone's in a bad mood…" The Firelord grumbled. He walked back up the steps and Suki was alone.

_I need to find Katara before Kisho does. I don't know if he saw me, and if he did…_

Just the thought of what might happen to the Gang was enough to send shivers down her spine.

**This was definitely one of my short chapters, only about 655 words without my A/N's. Sorry about that. but the next one will probably be long. Haha, moving on….well there really isn't anything to say.**

**Shannon and Daniel, thank you so much for helping me. (I will expand your thank you later…)**

**You know what to do! Review and concrit! OH! Btw thanks to: bowwow08, kimjuni2, PandaLily22, and dcp1992, and More2Life(as always) for giving me reviews( I got five for chapter five! In case you didn't figure that out…) Again lets go for 3 reviews per new chapter!**

**2;D x3 :)**


	8. Disasters and MakeUps

**I am so so so super really really sorry that this took so long to post! But i hope it will be worth the wait! Again really sorry!**

* * *

Chapter Seven: Disasters and Make-ups

Suki sat down at breakfast and was quickly bombarded with questions about the wedding.

"Are you excited?"

"Are you nervous?"

"How many people were invited?" There were so many questions that she couldn't hear all of them. She just sat quietly eating a small amount of food. Her mind was filled with thoughts of the wedding and the conversation she had overheard.

_Should I tell Katara? If I do she might think I'm lying. But if I don't then when she finds out it might be too late…Why didn't I tell Zuko when I had the chance? He _is_ the Firelord after all! Ughh I'm so stupid! Stupid, stupid! _

Just then Kisho walked into the dining hall, looking very un-evil-mastermind-ish. Katara walked up to him and kissed his cheek. Her hand slipped into his and they walked to the table together.

"Hey what's up Suki, big day today." He grinned

"Yeah. Are you excited?" Her tone was icy.

"Totally. Your wedding is going to be no one will forget. I mean after Zuko's of course. Tragic what happened."

"Yes, very tragic." She stared him down. His eyes shifted away from hers. The uncomfortable silence was broken only by the sound of people chewing. When she was done she left the table hurriedly, giving Kisho one final glare.

"What's with her?" He asked through a mouthful of fruit.

"I don't know. I guess she's just nervous for the wedding. Speaking of that, have you seen Sokka lately? I need to ask him something." Katara said.

"Nope, I haven't seen him since last night."

"What was last night?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Okay?" Her eyes glittered with curiosity.

xXxXxXxXxX

Aang lay in his bed. It was going for 11:30 and he still hadn't got out. He dreaded walking downstairs and finding Kisho and Katara together. Two weeks after Katara had broken his heart he still hadn't let go of her. Because everywhere he went reminded him of her, he hadn't left his room for a week. Sokka and Zuko would bring him food and make him eat it, even if he didn't want to. The entire gang was worried about him, including Katara. His thoughts were interrupted by a quick knock on the door and Sokka saying, "Aang can I come in? I need to talk to you."

"Yeah sure, the doors open." The tall warrior slipped past the door and into the room.

"I brought you some food."

"I'm not hungry. But thanks anyway. What do you need to talk to me about?" Aang got out of bed and put on his shirt.

"Oh, right. Well…I was wondering if you are still willing to be my best man at the wedding tomorrow. It's okay if you done want to…Zuko said he'd do it if you were still depressed or whatever you are."

"Your wedding…it's tomorrow?" His grey eyes widened with surprise. With him spending all this time in his room he had completely forgotten about his best friend's wedding.

_Stupid, stupid. He's my best friend. I should remember this kind of stuff!_

"Yeah, the dress rehearsal is tonight and if you are going to be there you need to get fitted and stuff…" Sokka walked around. His eyes tried not to focus on the monk, but every so often they landed on him.

"Oh, um…yeah I'll do it! You _are_ my best friend after all." A now rare smile crossed the Avatar's face.

The warrior gave his friend a quick hug and the said, "Great! Ok so the fitting is in a few hours…I'll come and find you when its time, after the fitting is the rehearsal and then the rehearsal dinner."

"Cool. So I'll see you in a few hours then?"

"Yeah. Well I gotta go tell Suki. Later!" Sokka waved goodbye and walked out the room.

_I can't believe he actually agreed to it! Maybe he is _finally_ over Katara. Thank god. It was soo awkward with him dating my sister. But they _did_ look good together…I think Kisho is much better for her. _

Sokkas footsteps echoed through the nearly empty halls. He headed towards Suki's room. When he reached her room he opened the door and directed himself to her bed.

"Suki? Are you in here?"

"I'm in the bathroom! I'll be out in a minute." She called from the small door across from the bed.

"'Kay, I'll just wait here." He flopped back onto the bed, fantasizing about the next night. He didn't know how long it was before his fiancé sashayed out of the bathroom and slid onto the edge of the bed. The Water Tribe Warrior sat up and smiled. The soon to be married couple embraced, enjoying the private moment. When they finally broke apart, breathing heavy, Sokka spoke.

"I have good news, and bad news. What do you want first?" He asked, his arm wrapped around Suki's waist, pulling her close to him.

"Umm…the good." She smiled giving him a quick kiss.

"Okay, so the good news is Aang is going to be my best man…"

"Really? That's great news! Maybe finally he will get out of this depression of his." Suki beamed. Aang was like a little brother to her and it made her hurt to see that he was hurting.

"Yeah, but it's also bad news." Sokka said his voice heavy.

"How is it bad news?"

"Because…Katara is your Maid of Honor right?"

"Yeah, so? I don't get your…oohh I see."

"Exactly. So what do we do?"

"I say we try and get them back together. I don't like Kisho at all…" Her voice trailed off, leaving the sentence hanging in the air.

"Why not? He doesn't seem all weird and crazy."

"I don't know. There is just something about him that I don't trust…like he's hiding something."

"Okkaayy? I do agree with you, on the whole get them back together thing." Sokka kissed her sweetly. When they pulled apart Suki blushed.

"Um…erm…well you better go get Aang."

"I don't want to." He kissed her again, this time with more passion. Before she could lose herself in another passionate kiss the Kiyoshi warrior pulled her mouth away from his. Their foreheads were pressed together as she said, "The fitting is in an hour."

"So? Can't I leave in half an hour? That will give him and me plenty of to get there. And you and I will have some more alone time."

"Knowing the two of you one of you is going to get distracted." Suki smiled and got up off the bed.

"Yeah, I guess so." They shared another kiss, then Sokka left the room. His thoughts were still filled with Suki when he got back to Aangs door. The young adult knocked on the wooden door and then entered, not waiting for a response. "Aang? Where are you? Aaanggg." The warrior looked around the room and found the bed empty and a note taped to the window sill.

_Greeaaatttt. He probably went off flying somewhere and wont be back in time for the fitting or the rehersal dinner. Of course he chooses now! Damn him_

He crossed the room and opened the note. It read:

_To whoever finds this:_

_Sorry if I freaked you out. I just needed some air, so I went to the town for a while. Hopefully I'll be back between 4:30 or 4:445_

_Aang_

Sokka checked his watch as he thought, _What time is it now?_ It was four fifteen. He shrugged his shoulder and laid down on the empty bed.

_Why waist a perfectly good opportunity to take a nap?_

Was his last thought before he drifted off to sleep.

xXxXxXxXxX

**In the village:**

Aang had been walking around for about twenty minutes when he heard someone shout his name.

"Aang!"

"Huh?" He turned around trying to find the source of the shouting.

"Over here." The voice called, it was closer now.

"Whaaa-?" Then he realized who the voice belonged to, Katara. Without a second thought he walked in the opposite direction her voice was coming from.

"Oh no you don't!" She called after him. His pace quickened but he knew it was no good, she had always been a faster runner than him. In a matter of seconds she had caught up to him and grabbed his arm to make sure he didn't try to run away.

"What. Do. You. Want?" He asked through clenched teeth, it was hard enough to see her with _him_, but now she wanted to be _friends_ and touch his arm like it was _nothing_.

"I want to talk."

_Oh so _now_ she wants to talk? Well too bad, I don't want to._

"Well…" He didn't finish his sentence hoping that she got the hint.

"Well nothing. I think, no I _know_ that we should talk."

"Whatever." He tried to keep his voice steady, knowing that he was either on the verge of tears or an extremely childish temper tantrum.

"Please, just walk with me back to the palace ok?"

_How can I say no to her?_

"Whatever, its not like I have a choice." He grumbled. They walked down the main street together. Aang was careful to keep his distance from her.

_What if she wants to talk about _feelings _or girly stuff? I can't take that! It's too much too soon. Why am I acting like this? I shouldn't be mad at her…she isn't the one who ran away, or almost got himself killed. Ugh! Stupid, stupid._

"Aang, listen, I'm really really sorry about last week."

_Sure. Whatever. I don't care._

"I guess I didn't think things through." Her blue eyes were wide with sympathy.

"Obviously."

_Uh-oh! I wasn't supposed to say that…I don't care!_

"Hm?"

"I said obviously." His voice was steady and firm. The air-bender didn't want to let it on that he was still deeply and madly in love with her.

"Seriously Aang, when someone is trying to apologize the least you could do is let them before you go and tear them down!" Katara huffed.

"Whatever. Are you done talking?"

_Why am I being such an ass? _

"No. So just shut up and listen okay?" Aang gave no reply. "Good. Like I was saying I'm really sorry about last week and I wish I hadn't said some of those things. I just got really mad and let everything go without thinking about it."

_Please, please, pleeeaaseee forgive me! I really mean it! Aang I miss you so much! _

Katara thought those things but didn't dare say them out loud with the fear that Aang didn't feel that way about her. For the past week all she could think about was him, every second of every minute, even when she was Kisho her thoughts compared him to Aang.

"Yeah. I'm sorry too. I got out of control. Could you every forgive me?"

_Did he really just say that? _

"So we both forgive each other?"

"I guess so."

"Awesome…so friends?" She asked, her voice hopeful.

_Maybe more…?_

"Yeah." He smiled at her.

_Finally! This whole being pissed at each other thing is over! Now I can get Kisho to leave then I can maybe win her back._

xXxXxXxXxX

**After the Rehearsal Dinner:**

"Hey." Sokka walked up to his soon-to-be bride and slipped his arm around her waist.

"Hi. What's up? You look worried."

"Its…nothing." He lied badly.

Suki rolled her eyes and spoke, "Really? Because you seem like something is bothering you. Is it Aang and Katara?"

"No, actually its not them…its Kisho."

"Kisho?"

_What does he know? Did he see Kisho doing whatever it is I saw him doing at the beach earlier?_

"Yeah. He seems distant lately. Do you think something happened with him and Katara?"

"No, I would know if something like that happened."

"Then what do you think it is?"

_Lie, tell him anything but the truth. It would break him to find out. _

"Umm…I don't know. I'll ask him later."

XxXxXxXx

Toph was lurking in the corner of the room, parties weren't really her thing so she just stood there and listened. After Sokka walked away from Suki another man, Kisho, walked up to her. Their words were to soft for her to hear, but from the vibrations Suki was giving off the earth-bender could tell that they were having some sort of argument or confrontation.

XxXxXxXxXx

**Around two-thirty in the morning**

A loud whisper echoed around the dark room.

"Katara, Katara, are you awake still?"

"Suki? Is that you?"

"Yeah. Can I talk to you?"

"Sure I guess so. What is it?"

"Its about…umm…Kisho."

"What about him? Is he sick? Does he need help? Oh no! Did the resistance get him?" The normally calm water-bender bolted out of bed.

"No, no he's fine! It is about the resistance though…"

"I don't get it…what does Kisho have to do with the resistance?"

"Never mind. I shouldn't have come. Sorry for waking you."

"Suki get over here right now."

"No, its nothing."

"No. Its not. We both know that. So answer my question."

"What was your question?" Suki feigned forgetfulness. Katara saw right through that however.

"What does Kish have to do with the resistance?"

"He..um.." Her voice faltered.

"What? Stop messing with my head and answer the question!" The bender was getting very impatient.

"Heispartofit,."* The words tumbled out of her mouth quickly.

"Huh? I didn't understand a word you just said."

"Kisho. He's part of the resistance. Possibly one of the leaders." Her shoulders sagged with relief as the truth finally came out.

"What? You are sooo lying! Is this some kind of sick joke? Cause I'm not laughing. It's not funny." Katara was outraged at the accusation that her best friend was making.

_Say it isn't so! Please! I don't want him to be one of _them_. He just can't be! He's so pure and innocent…_

"No I'm dead serious. I'm so sorry!"

"What would make you say something like that?"

"I saw him talking to someone in the shadows this morning. He said something about raids, and then attacking the palace once he got closer to Aang."

"You are lying! It can't be!"

"I wish I was…but its true."

"Leave. Now. I don't want to talk to you."

"But-"

"Go!" She screamed and slammed the door behind Suki.

_No! No, no, no! NO! This can't be happening. Suki is lying. Its all some sort of joke and tomorrow she'll tell me that she was just kidding. Damn why now? I mean couldn't it wait? I _just_ got Aang back and now this? Why? Why is this happening? What if Suki is serious? What if Kisho is really part of the resistance? This is a disaster! _

Tears streamed down her face.

XxXxXxXxX

**Suki**:

She stared at the closed door for a second; stunned that Katara would ever do something like that. The darkness surrounded her.

_These hallways are creepy at night…I better get back to my room quickly. Damn, I put out my torch before I went into her room! Where is a fire-bender when you need them?_

Her footsteps echoed through the hallways, making them even creepier. Several times the warrior stopped, thinking that she heard something.

"Anyone there? It's not funny!" Her words hung in the air with no response. Suki quickened her pace.

_The sooner I get back to my room the better._

Something in the shadows moved, entering the small light that was let in by the moon.

"Wh-who is that?" Her voice cracked with fear. No one answered, but the figure still stood there, like a phantom.

"Seriously, who is that?" The muscles in her body tensed up as the shadow moved toward her.

"I'm warning you, don't mess with me or you are going to have hell to pay." Suddenly a hand came up and grabbed her face, covering it with a cloth soaked in some sort of foul smelling liquid. The last thing she heard before passing out was, "Nice job. Take her away."

* * *

**Dun dun duuunnn! Teehee**

**Sorry if you couldn't read that! It said: He is part of it, and I think he might be one of the leaders.**

**Thank you for being patient with me and reading!**

**Thank you to: More2Life, dcp1992, EpicBacons, PandaLily22, and jandsman for reviewing! **

**To all of you who read and then don't comment: Thank you so much for reading! I really appreciate it! And don't b afraid to let me know your thoughts**

**Shannon and Daniel: Thank you for helping me write this! I'm sooo glad that you got me started on A: TLA. You are the best neighbors. **

**Sorry if I don't post again for a while, going to be really busy again! Also sorry if the thoughts are a little confusing...but I didn't really want to make it like "Katara thought" "Aang **

**thought". I tried my best! :) **

**As always R&R, 3 reviews per new chapter**

**I love you all(not in a weird, creepy way!)**

**2;D x3 :) **


	9. Itsuwari, Osoren, Kyoshoku, Urei

Chapter Eight: Itsuwari Osoren Kyoshoku Urei (Pretense, Fear, Vanity, Grief)

* * *

**Wedding Day, Ember Island:**

Katara was one of the first people in the house to wake up. The silent padding of her feet on the cold stone floor was her only company as she walked to the kitchen. Her mind swirled with everything that had happened the day before.

_I'm so glad that Aang and I are friends again! But what does this mean for our…relationship-er what used to be a relationship. We can't go back to the way things were before his accident. Things are different now, Kisho and I are together and he's like the third wheel. I don't want to just be friends with Aang anymore…at the same time though I still want to be with Kisho. Unless what Suki said about him is true. I hope it isn't! What if it is? Then what would happen? Would he use me to get to help him destroy the Fire Nation or worse…Aang? I could never do that! Should I break up with him? Just to be safe. What if I just asked him…I don't think he would lie to my face…would he? _

Her thoughts were interrupted by someone else entering the kitchen.

"Eh-hem." A male voice cleared his throat.

"Sorry, I'll be out in a second." She said without turning around.

"No, don't leave."

_Aang!_

Her lips spread into a smile. A matching grin was stretched across the Avatars face. Katara ran into his arms and laid her head on his chest.

_When did he get so tall? _

"Hey, K." He murmured into her hair. "Save at least one dance for me tonight, okay?"

"Of course."

_She is so beautiful. How could I have ever hated her? _

When they finally pulled apart her body tingled where his body had touched hers.

_He is everything that is right in this world. I think…Could I love two people at one time? No, I can't. _

xXxXxXxXx

**Several Hours Later:**

Kisho paced around his room anxiously. A soft knock on the door startled him.

"Kisho? Are you in there?" It was Katara, her voice was soft and tender.

"Uh yeah. Come in." When she entered the room her wide eyes were glittering with sorrow. Her voice was a whisper as she spoke.

"I'm sorry, Kisho. I can't do this anymore."

_What? Is she…no she can't be! _

"What do you mean?"

_What am I going to say, that I know his secret and I can't love him knowing that he is partly responsible for the almost murder of Aang? _

"I just..." Her voice trailed off.

"You just what? You know you can tell me anything. I'm here for you." He pulled her into his arms and held her tight. She pulled away and wiped her eyes.

"Well…um, you know how I said I didn't want you to leave me?"

"Yeah…"

"I want you to."

"Katara. I don't understand. Did I do something? Was it something I did, or said?"

_Does she know? Did _she_ tell her? I really don't want to hurt Katara, but if she tells anyone I might have to…_

"No, you didn't do anything. It's just that I can't be with you anymore."

_She told her! That bitch! _

"Oh, okay….I'm so sorry Katara."

He's _sorry? What is he sorry for?_

"You don't have anything to be sorry for…I'm the one that should be sorry, and I am." She gave his shoulder a quick squeeze before leaving the room.

xXxXxXxXx

Sokka woke up around 2 pm. The sun was shining brightly, not a cloud in the sky.

_We lucked out! This is going to be a picture perfect wedding!_

He grinned and hummed to himself as he readied himself for the day ahead.

_Why Sokka, you look extra sexy today. _

He smiled and winked at himself in the mirror.

"Sokka, you in there?" Asked Katara.

"Yeah, come in." He called from the bathroom.

"Hey." The water bender sat on the edge of her older brothers unmade bed, making herself comfortable.

"Hey."

"Sup?"

"Nothing, just woke up a little bit ago. You?"

_Please don't be one of her pointless convo's again! I do _not _want to sit here and listen to her issue…that's what best friends are for…Suki that would be your cue to walk through that door!_

To his great dismay Suki didn't walk through the door to save him.

"Well….I was hoping that Suki would be with you, I can't find her anywhere."

"Obviously she's not."

_Damn it! Where could she be? I've looked everywhere for her…_

Katara sighed and walked out of the room.

_That wasn't weird.._

Sokka finished getting ready for the day and forgot about the weird conversation he had with his sister.

xXxXxXxX

The rest of the day passed in a blur for Katara. She and Aang spent most of the day walking around the grounds. They talked and laughed, like nothing had changed between them. Aang was laughing at something Katara had said and all of a sudden her lips were covering his, moving in a very familiar way. He broke it sooner than both of them would have liked.

_What was that? Why did she kiss me? I thought she was with Kisho…did they break up or something?_

"I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have done that. I-I-it just-I mean I didn't. I'm just going to go now…" Her face turned a deep shade of pink as she blushed furiously.

_Why did I kiss him? That was dumb of me. I _just_ broke up with Kisho and now I'm trying to make out with Aang? What is wrong with me? It was a really nice kiss though…He's so pure and tender. I missed that when I was Kisho. This feels so right, being with Aang._

"No, don't go." Aang grabbed her hand and then pulled her into another kiss. This time it was her turn to stiffen in surprise. Quickly she recovered and put her hands around his neck, pulling him even closer. Her hands ran through his hair. The Avatar placed his hands on the small of her back. He loved how smooth and tender it was. Katara hesitantly ran her tongue along the outline of his lips. His mouth opened in response. All too soon their kiss was interrupted by someone clearing their voice.

"Ah-hem. Katara? Aang?"

"Oh, uh…Hey Zuko." The deep pink was back in her cheeks.

"Hey Zuko," Aang said coolly. His arm was curled around the water benders waist.

"Both of you need to head back up to the house…The wedding is in two hours and you still gotta get ready."

"Oh, um, right." Katara flustered. She was kind of embarrassed to be caught in Aangs embrace by Zuko; he was, after all, like her second older brother. The trio headed through the gardens, back to the beach house.

"So…You'n Aang are back together?" Zuko asked, trying to break the awkward silence.

"Yep. I broke up with Kisho this morning…"

_This is awkward…_

"Oh…" Zuko fell silent again.

"Yeah."

"So how are you and Mai doing?" Aang asked. He hadn't seen either of them in a long time.

"Really good. We were going to wait until after the wedding to tell everyone but since its just you and Katara I think she would be okay with me telling you…Mai is pregnant." A grin spread across Zuko's face. He couldn't have been happier about the fact that he was goin to be a father.

"Are you serious?" Kataras jaw dropped and she stopped in her tracks.

_Zuko and Mai….are going to be parents! Ohmygod! That is so awesome! _

"Congratulations!" Aang smiled and clapped the Fire Lord on the back.

_Wow, Suki and Sokka are getting married and Zuko and Mai are pregnant. Everything is changing…_

"Thanks." For the rest of the trip back into the palace the three benders talked about names and other baby things. When they reached Aangs room he told Zuko congratulations again and then kissed Katara lightly on the lips before entering his room. Katara and Zuko proceeded to her room. On the way they talked about Aang.

"Why did you break up with Kisho? I thought everything was going great between you two."

"It was…but then Aang came back and we talked and I think it was then that I realized I never stopped loving him."

"Everyone thought that you were in love with Kisho."

"I thought I was…but I don't think I ever did. I still care about him a lot. But I care about him like I care about you or Sokka, like a brother." She explained.

_Why is he asking me this stuff…its so weird! Whatever…its Zuko, he's weird. _

Finally they reached her door and she slipped inside to get ready for the wedding.

xXxXxXxXx

**Thirty Minutes Before the Wedding:**

Everyone was on the beach waiting for the wedding to start. Sokka was anxiously pacing up and down at the end of the aisle.

"Nervous much?" Zuko asked with a laugh.

"Yeah," The soon-to-be husband breathed.

"Don't be. It's not as scary as it seems right now. Trust me." The Fire Lord squeezed his friends shoulder.

"Haha okay."

_Where is Suki? I haven't seen her _all_ day! Did she get cold feet and run away? No she wouldn't do that to me. _

Aang, Katara, and Kisho were also nowhere to be seen. Considering that all four of them were vital to the wedding everyone was very calm, except Sokka.

xXxXxXxX

At the beach house Katara was running around calling out Suki's name, trying to find her.

"Suki! Suuukkkiiiii! SUKI! WHERE ARE YOU?" She called, her voice echoed through the empty halls.

_Oh shit! Where is she? The wedding is in ten minutes and she is nowhere to be found! Where the hell can she be?_

Aang was outside searching the grounds. Even with his Avatar powers and connections to nature he couldn't find her.

After another five minutes of searching the couple met up at the path to the beach. It cut right through the heart of the forest.

"Well…we better go tell Sokka and the rest of the guests the bad news." Aang sighed.

_Where can she be? It's not like her to be missing. Maybe she went down to the beach and they forgot to tell us…? _

"Yeah," They started towards the beach. A thought hit Katara like a bolt of lightning.

_Shit! Shit shit shit! Kisho! What have I done? Suki was right! And if Kisho found out…oh my god. He did something to her! I gotta tell Aang!_

"Aang listen Suki told me something that I think has something to do with what happened to her."

"What? Is she having an affair or something?" Aang looked at Katara with worry; he didn't want his best friend getting hurt.

"No, nothing like that….it's about-" Her voice was cut off by a mouth covering her hand with a cloth.

"Katara!" Aang spun out his leg and kicked her attacker. They got in a fight, bender vs non-bender.

"Kisho…resistance…attack…Suki," Katara managed to get those words out before whatever was on the cloth knocked her out. Another figure slipped out of the trees and grabbed her before Aang could pick her up. The first attacker ran off into the forest, hot on the trail of the second one.

"Katara! NOOO!" Aang followed the two non-benders into the forest, but quickly lost their trail. "Damn it. I could have done something to save her!" He flew up and out of the forest and to the beach. When he got to where the ceremony took place his robes were ripped and bloodstained, he had a thin layer of sweat and grime on his face.

"Aang! What happened? Where's Katara, Suki and Kisho?" Sokka rushed forward to his friend.

"Gone. Kisho is part of the resistance. He took Suki sometime last night I'm guessing. Katara and I were walking here when he grabbed her. I tried to stop them…I'm so sorry." Aang panted. Sokka and the rest of the people stood in a shock induced silence.

The Southern Water Tribe Warrior broke the silence, "They aren't gone. You're just joking right? I'm not laughing."

"No, I swear I'm not lying! I wouldn't joke about something like that." Aang looked at him in disbelief. Slowly the reality crashed down onto Sokka, tears flooded his eyes and overflowed onto his face.

"No, no, NO! NO!" He screamed. The Gang, or what was left of it huddled around him and brought him back to the house. They comforted him and tried to calm him down. Several hours later he looked at them and said, "We are going to find those bastards and kill them, all of them…agreed?" The grief and anger in his voice sliced the air in two, everyone nodded their head in agreement.

* * *

**Wow, this is was one of my fave chapters to write, even though it probably isn't one of the best. Sorry for my grammar and spelling…I didn't really pay attention to that because I just wanted to get this up…I will review and fix any mistakes that I have found at a later time. :) **

**Ok, so just a quick thing about the title: it is part of the original closing to my 2****nd**** fave anime, Death Note. I wrote it in Japanese because it just looked and sounded cooler that way, but in parentheses I put the actual meaning. I thought it fit pretty damn well with this chapter, don't you think? Haha. **

**Also again sorry about the delay, I hurt my shoulder (the rotator cuff to be exact) playing volleyball on 9/20/10, so it was a little hard to type for a couple days… But now I'm mostly healed. Because of my injury the pace of this chapter switches a few times…sorry about that. Towards the end I got bored writing it so everything speeds up. But I think it's okay. **

**As always thanks a ton to the people who read and review**

**To the silent people who read and then slip away into the darkness….thanks so much for reading.**

**Please R&R**

**Thanks for reading and being patient with me**

**2;D x3 :)**


	10. Falling Down

**So this chapter is going to be a little different…it focuses mainly on Sokka and Aang and how they deal with their losses. It doesn't really add anything to the story at **_**this exact moment**_** but it **_**will **_**for**_** sure, **_**I'm**_** positive,**_** add in **_**later chapters. **_**Also it kind of rewinds back to the last chapter for a few paragraphs…but I think it was needed. Anyways enjoy **

* * *

Chapter Nine: Falling Down

Sokka:

As soon as the news hit his ears his mind shut down. He felt like someone just threw him off a mountain. His stomach dropped out of his body and his heart was beating so fast he thought it was going to explode.

_No, this can't be happening. Not to Katara, not to Suki. They are the two most important women in my life. I can't lose them. First mom and now them. This isn't fair. What have I done to deserve this? _

His mind raced with a million thoughts, but he couldn't voice but the simplest of sentences. Tears poured over his face and onto his hands and the floor. Sobs wrenched through his throat. Finally he calmed down enough to speak and said "We are going to find those bastards and kill them, all of them…agreed?" Every one of the faces looking at him nodded. He didn't know if they agreed with him for real or if they agreed with him because of the murderous and scary look in his eyes. He didn't care either, as long as he got Suki and Katara back.

_I _will_ find you, and I _will_ kill the sons of bitches that dared mess with you. _He silently promised to the two women.

When he was alone he collapsed in sobs again. He cursed every insult that he could think of…and then some. Sokka let his emotions have free rein over his body.

_How could he do that to me? I thought we were friends. I guess he was just using all of us to get to Aang. How _dare_ he do that to us! That freaking backstabber! I swear when I find him I will personally rip him limb from limb. It's my fault that they are gone. I should have seen that Kisho was no good and protected them, protected all of us. But no, I was in my own little world of puppies and rainbows, too shallow to see anything under the surface. _

Anger was the prime emotion he felt. He didn't know anger until that day. Nothing he had ever felt came close to what he was feeling then. It was like he had become a completely different person. From that day forward he was a changed man. Every emotion he felt couldn't compare to the anger and hatred he felt that day. Every emotion…except the love he had for his friends and family. The second thing he felt was guilt. He thought that if he paid more attention to Kisho, then he would have seen that his sister's ex-boyfriend was no good. But since he didn't he blamed himself for the kidnapping of both Suki and Katara.

For an entire week he didn't eat or come out of his room. All he did was let his anger out. People up and down the hallways could hear his cries of frustration and anger. No one dared come into the room; if they did they would be horrified at what they saw. Bloodied bandages littered the practically invisible floor. Broken chair bits were scattered in-between the bandages and blood spatters. Sokka's emotions were so strong he didn't know how to deal with them. He wasn't thinking straight. So instead of talking to someone about what he was feeling, he cut himself. It started out as an accident; he smashed his mirror and bits of sharp glass stuck in his knuckles. The pain felt good, it helped ease his emotional pain. So whenever his emotional pain became too much he took a very sharp shard of the broken mirror and ran it across his forearm. The cuts were shallow and thin, but just enough for him to breath in sharply when the blade tore open the skin. After the cut bled for a few seconds he washed it out, and then wrapped it in bandages cut from his bedding. He always cleaned the blade afterwards, not wanting to get infected. After eight days had passed he came out of his room, ready to face the Gang again.

XxXxXxX

Aang:

When he told Sokka the news about Katara and Suki he felt like his heart was breaking over and over again.

_How come this happened to us? We just got all back together and now we are violently ripped apart again. This is so unfair…but hey life is unfair, I should know that. Well…I guess there is only one option right now, get Katara and Suki back before Kisho kills them._

Unlike his best friend Aang controlled his emotions enough to keep a level head. It was still obvious to his friends that he was mourning for the loss of Katara, even if his mouth was laughing or in a smile his eyes were sad. Every night before he fell asleep he would try to find her with his Avatar powers. When he couldn't find her, the tears that he had been holding back all day poured over his face. Silent sobs racked his body for hours before he could fall asleep. He blamed himself for not seeing signs that Kisho wasn't who everyone thought he was.

_Maybe if I paid more attention to him, maybe I could have stopped this from happening. I should have noticed that Suki was missing, why didn't I notice? I know why. Because I was too wrapped up in myself to notice anything else. Now Katara is gone. But I swear I will die trying to get her back. _

From that day on, every waking moment was dedicated to getting the Gang prepared for the long journey they had ahead of them. When he wasn't working on plans for the search party, he was training for his confrontation with the rebellion. He knew that they were a strong anti-bender society and that they were well equipped to fight and kill benders. Considering that they had almost succeeded in killing him in the Avatar State, causing the entire Avatar cycle to be ended, he was taking no chances. That meant many hours of training, finding ways to use his bending to quicken his reflexes and make him more aware of his surroundings.

_Faster! I need to be faster! Another 500 rocks. _

Aang scolded himself.

"Aang, do you need a break? Cause I kind of want one…" Toph commented. Aang was having her throw rocks at him at an amazingly fast speed. He would then use all four elements to prevent them from hitting him. They had been working for over two hours, almost 500,000 rocks and he had only missed 3. But to Aang it wasn't the other 499,997 rocks that mattered, it was the three rocks that he focused on.

_What if those rocks were arrows and I missed them, I could be dead. This isn't acceptable. I need to do better if im going to save Katara and Suki._

"Just 500 more rocks and then we're done for today. Is that alright?" Aang asked, he knew his friend was tired, but he hoped that she wouldn't quit on him just then.

"Yeah its fine. Okay, you ready?" She responded, Aang grunted in response and she started chucking rocks at him with all her might.

When he was done working with Toph, Aang went and got ready to meet with the Gang in the council chambers. It would be the first time anyone had seen Sokka in eight days. They knew that he had lost the two most important women in his life, so they gave him space. However what surprised them was that instead of Sokka taking charge and being the leader of the search and rescue mission, it was Aang. He met every challenge they threw at him, he was so dedicated to finding his friends.

_When I find them I swear I'm never going to let Katara out of my sight. No matter what I will not leave her ever again. Kisho is going to pay dearly for what he did. Him and everyone else who is involved in this rebellion, I going to kill Kisho first and then each and every one of the people who took Katara. If anyone gets in my way I might accidently hurt them, hopefully no one does. _

When everyone, except Sokka, was gathered in the room the meeting began. Towards the very end, Sokka entered the room and it fell completely silent. He looked the same, but completely different. The loss of Suki and Katara changed him that was clear.

"Well are we going to do this or what?" He asked. His voice was hoarse, like he had been yelling.

"Yeah we are. You ready?" Aang asked.

"Hell yeah, more than ready actually."

"Good, we leave sunrise day after next." And with that the meeting was dismissed.

Everyone had left the room besides Sokka and Aang, for a moment they just stared at each other, saying nothing. Finally Aang broke the silence, "Um…why are you wearing long sleeves? It _is_ summer in the _Fire_ Nation, in case you didn't notice."

Sokka shifted nervously in his spot.

_Should I tell him the truth? What would he think of me? He might think I'm too emotionally unstable to go save Suki and Katara, I can't let that happen! I _need_ to go save them. It's my fault they are gone, and if I can I'm going to fix it. _

"I uh-it's just that-" He couldn't put a sentence together, or at least one that didn't give away that he cut himself. "Aang I-"

"It's fine. You don't have to explain to me if you don't want to." Aang said smoothly, he didn't want to make his best friend uncomfortable.

"Yeah, soo…"

"Um…I'm really sorry, about your sister and Suki. We are going to get them back though, and kill everyone who was responsible for your grief." The Avatars voice was heavy with sorrow.

"Thanks. I'm sorry too, I know that you and Katara were just starting to be friends again and now she's-" His voice cracked as fresh tears started forming in his eyes. The younger of the two men went over and comforted his friend. They walked out of the room and parted ways.

* * *

**Yeah I know, the last part after the meeting was kind of lame, and a filler, but this whole chapter kind of was. It leads up to something really awesome, but not for a few chapters. :) **

**I want to give you a quick little explanation thingy before you comment about how OOC Sokka is acting:**

**I made Sokka be "emo" because he has always been the one who bottles up most of his emotions. But in "Day of Black Sun" (er w.e that chapter was called) part two I think, when Azula was taunting him about Suki he cried a little bit and that really got to me. So I thought that maybe instead of bottling up his emotions like he always does that he should kind of let them all out. But he wouldn't know how to deal with it so he cut himself, even though it started out as an accident( when he cut his knuckles on the broken glass) he thought it was the only solution to his emotional overload. Also because he his blaming himself and full of self-loathing sometimes he just would want to die, that's another reason why he cuts himself. **

**Well, I hoped you liked this chapter! As I always say thanks so much for reading! And thanks to the people who take time out of their lives to review. :)**

**I'm going to shut up now….so adios n gracias for reading all the way! **


	11. On the Road Again

**Hey ya! Sorry I took a break from this for a while, I had the dreaded writers block. *Disclaimer* This chapter will b a slight Tokka chapter. If you don't like, please don't hate on me in the comments!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10: On the Road Again

Aang was up three hours before sunrise. He didn't sleep all night, but he didn't think anyone could tell. He was sitting on a table in the dark kitchen, meditating, when another figure walked into the room. Sokka's hair was rumpled and stuck out in odd places.

"Hey Sokka." He said, his voice echoed in the room.

"BLAHH! Who's there?" Sokka jumped about a foot in the air, then tripped over his own feet and landed on his butt. Aang laughed, his face cracking into a smile.

"It's Aang. Calm down."

"Oh…" The warrior laughed sheepishly, his heart beating loudly in his chest. When he had fallen he caught himself with his arms. Several of his newer cuts had cut open. They were now bleeding freely.

_How am I going to explain this to Aang? I gotta get some fresh bandages. _

"Yeah, do you want breakfast? I can make you something." Aang offered.

"Uh-sure. I'll be right back. I uh-forgot something in my room." Sokka rushed out of the room, ripping off his old bandages before he reached his room. The blood flowed from his arm, several drops spattered the floor. He used the water from the basin in his bathroom to wash off the blood.

_I gotta get this room cleaned up…I don't want anyone finding my secret._

After he wrapped his arms, the warrior picked up all the bloodied bandages and glass shards and put them in a small brown cloth bag. Only one shard remained, it was the sharpest and was stained with red.

_Where should I hide this? I know eventually someone is going to find this…but the later ottthe better._

He decided to put it at the bottom of his pack, and hope that no one would decide to go digging through his stuff. When he finally came back into the kitchen almost the entire Gang was in there, or what was left of it.

"You only took…like forever to come out of your room," Commented Toph.

"Uh, yeah sorry I got distracted. I was doing some last minute packing."

"Whatever boomerang guy." A smile crossed her lips.

_Am I bad person for being kind of glad that Suki is gone?...I think so._

Toph frowned at that thought. Suki was a good friend of hers, but she still never got over the fact that Sokka and Suki were a "together forever" kind of thing. Her heart sank slightly at the thought of Sokka and Suki becoming reunited. The corners of her mouth were pulled down in a slight frown.

"Wazzamattah, Toph?" Sokka asked through a mouthful of food. Her heart fluttered when his voice spoke her name.

_Why am I being like this? How come all of a sudden I am being all freaking _oh la la_ over Sokka? If I liked him…how come it's only showing _now?

"Nothing's wrong, does something have to be wrong?" She snapped.

"Ooohhkaayy?" Just then Aang strode back into the room.

"We are 'bout to leave. Ready?" A murmur of agreement was voiced throughout the three remaining members of the Gang. They all headed out of the kitchen with looks of grim excitement on the faces. Sokka winced as he pulled himself onto Appa, Aangs faithful flying bison. Thankfully no one noticed except Toph, who felt his heartbeat just slightly speed up. She didn't say anything though.

**Four Days Later:**

"Can we stop now? I'm getting airsick and I don't really feel like puking up all over the Earth Kingdom." Toph complained. They had been flying for almost two days with no break. They were all tired and irritated, especially the Earth-bender. She was sick of not being able to see, she was sick of listening to Sokka talk about how much he missed Suki, she was sick of how Aang seemed so calm about the matter, and most of all she was sick of herself. Every time she closed her eyes thoughts of Sokka filled her mind.

Aang was having a similar situation. He hadn't slept in five days. Whenever he closed his eyes he pictured that moment, the last time he saw Katara. The fear in her eyes sent shivers down his spine. The only solution to the nightmares was to not sleep at all. No one noticed that he wasn't sleeping though. Zuko was wrapped up in his own world, not speaking to anyone. He was worried about Mai. The night before they left, he and Mai got in a huge fight. Zuko wanted to stay at the palace and help Mai with running the Fire Nation, but she wanted him to go and help find Katara and Suki. She won the argument, however when the Gang left, they were still angry at each other. Now he was really worried that when he got he would find Mai captured or dead. Aang tried to help, but Zuko just pushed him away. The air-bender was worried about all of them. Zuko and Sokka didn't speak to anyone, Toph just complained and moped, and he wasn't sleeping. If anyone was to come across them right now, they would thing the Gang was a bunch of runaways or refugees.

**Later that Day:**

"Land! Sweet land!" Toph was kissing the ground. They had finally landed on the edge of the ocean that separated the Earth Kingdom from the Northern Water Tribe.

"Toph, chill." Zuko said, his voice heavy.

"Whatever."

"Toph, Sokka do you guys mind collecting firewood?"

"Uh-"

"Sure."

The two teens walked into the small patch of trees just off the edge of the beach.

"Sooo…"

_This is awkward._

"Hey Toph?"

"What?"

"You seem…different, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine! I'm not different, I've just grown up. Du-uh!" Toph snapped.

"Oh okay."

**Several Minutes of Awkward Silence Later….**

"Toph?"

"What now?"

"We've been walking for like five minutes and haven't gotten one piece of firewood."

"You mean _YOU_ haven't. _I_ can't because in case you forgot, I can't see a damn thing because im _BLIND!_"

"Oh, right." Sokka blushed, the sound of snapping twigs filled the still, awkward air.

_Why am I being like this? I normally can talk to her without a problem. But now….every time I look at her, I feel different. No, no its just your imagination. She's you _friend_, nothing more, remember? _

The earth bender felt the warrior's heart speed up.

_What's with him lately? Every time I'm with him his heartbeat is all over the place, and he never talks. It's so weird! I know that Suki being gone has affected him, but I didn't know it was this bad… _

* * *

**Sorry this is so short! I still have writers block….*dun dun duuunnn!* But I will be back soon I promise! Please review. If everyone who read reviewed I would be **_**very very **_**happy! Thanks for reading! Love you all. :) **


	12. Ice Kingdom?

**A/N: More2Life- Thank you for being with me from the beginning! I'm not a fan of Tokka either…and it's so hard for me to write it…so there will be a slight Tokka in this, but it won't get serious at **_**all.**_** Sokka is just looking for someone to replace the empty hole that Suki left.**

**HarryPotterFreakyFangirl4Ever: Thanks so much :)**

**Kimjuni2: Thank u :)**

**So sorry for keeping you waiting…I had a lot going on…please forgive me!1 :)**

Chapter 11: Ice Kingdom?

_Sokka! Save me! Save us! Please, it hurts too much! Its so cold. He's going to kill us…you're going to be too late…too late…too…late_

_No! No Suki! Don't leave me, I can't live without you!_

_Save us…you're supposed to be my brother…you're supposed to protect me…protect me…protect…me_

_I tried Katara, I really did. Where are you? I'm going to come and save you, just tell me where you are. Don't leave! Please! I need you, I need you both! _

Sokka sat up, his face covered in a cold sweat.

"Katara! Suki!" He called out, but the only one who answered was an angry Zuko.

"Shut up Sokka!"

**Later in the Morning:**

"Aang?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I tell you something?"

"Sure Sokka, what's up?"

"You have to promise not to tell _anyone_."

"Ok, I promise."

"I had a dream last night."

"About….?"

"Katara and Suki. They said, 'It's so cold, he's going to kill us.' I think they are at the Northern Water Tribe."

"Sokka are you sure?"

"I know it sounds crazy but we _have_ to try this! I mean what if they are-"

"Don't say that. They aren't. I would know if they were. But I'll take your word for it and we'll go to the Northern Water Tribe and check it out. Okay?"

"Okay. So when do we leave?"

"I don't know. We gotta tell the others first. I'm sorry if this might be hard for you but I'm going to need you to tell Zuko and Toph what you dreamt last night." Aangs face was serious, he looked so much older than fourteen-almost-fifteen.

"Uh-okay."

"Good, as soon as they come back from the village we will get a plan together."

**Several Hours Later:**

After a quick meeting and a discussion on how best to approach the situation the Gang climbed back on Appa and headed towards the North Pole.

XxXxXxXxXx

Katara shivered, her core temperature dropped another degree or two. Her breath was practically icing on her lips.

"Suki?" Her voice was barely a whisper and it hurt to talk. Suki lay huddled in a corner, her breathing slow and even. She didn't respond. "Suki?" Katara asked again, it wasn't like Suki to ignore her. Just as she was about to walk over to her best friend, a guard opened up the door, sending a burst of warm air into the anti-bender chamber. The warmth sent a burst of energy through the water bender and for a moment she forgot that she couldn't bend. Her voice echoed through the small room as she shouted and tried to bend the ice around her to send at the guard. Unfortunately that's not what happened, instead she was shocked painfully and the ice stayed in place. With a slight thud the teen fell to the floor in throbbing agony.

"Hahaha, stupid Water Bender. Your magic water doesn't work in here." A figure stepped out of the shadow of the guard and his voice echoed around the small room. Instinctively Katara and Suki flinched. His voice was a reminder of pain and suffering.

"What. Do you. Want." Katara stood and spoke, her voice shook with anger and hurt. She hurt with the physical tenderness of the electric shock and the emotional pain of betrayal.

"Katara? Why so hostile?" He snickered.

"Shut up Kisho. If you're here to torture me or something just get it over with." Kisho walked up to Katara and grabbed her chin and cheeks in his right hand.

"I thought you would have learned by now…I don't want to hurt you. I just need you to stay here, and lure the Avatar here. Once he's in our trap you and Suki were free to go."

"Let go of me." She spat in his face. With his free hand he wiped the spit out of his eyes.

"Now that is no way to treat me. I've been kind to both of you, and you have shown me nothing but disrespect."

"Well I'm sorry that we don't like to be held against our will in an anti-bender chamber that is freezing-our-ass-off cold! If you're just here to taunt us, then go."

"Fine. I will." Kisho gave a final sneer and left the room. Before the door shut however, he stopped. "Do you remember a guy named Jet? He was the leader of a group called the Freedom Fighters." When Jets name was spoken a shiver that had nothing to do with the temperature of the room shot down her spine.

"No. I don't know anyone like that." The brown-haired teen lied through her teeth.

"Sure you don't…"

"I don't so piss of."

"Are you-"

"Shut up and leave her alone." Suki spoke, her voice hard and raspy.

"Fine." Kisho exited and the thick door thudded behind him.

"Suki, you didn't have to….I was handling it perfectly fine."

"No offence or anything but you weren't." Suki said, then closed her mouth and eyes and went back to being silent as the ice wall behind her.

**Sorry this is so short but I wanted to get this out here! I'll probably work on another few chapters so that I can post them every few days. Please R&R :)**


	13. Think Twice

*****Disclaimer!*** Some of the characters are/will act OOC. Please do not hate on me because of it! I just need it to be this way…thank you :) **

**Also I've decided to make the chapters shorter and update more frequently….hopefully**

**P.S There is more swearing in this…nothing major…just one F-bomb so don't say I didn't warn you!**

Chapter 12: Think Twice

"Sokka, Sokka, Sokka, wake up!" Toph shook the non-benders shoulder.

_Come on wake up wake up! We are in like sooo much freaking danger its not even like funny! Ugh! Wake up! _

Getting frustrated Toph used her Earth bending to rudely wake Sokka up.

"Wahdafuhh? Who dare? I swaahhI'll kilyuh!" Sokka spoke, his words slurred and jumbled together. Toph rolled her eyes at his stupidity and slowness.

"There's an intruder in the camp…I don't know where he is but I know they are close."

"Wahh? Wah time issit?"

"I don't know! Just wake the others and get ready as fast as you can."

"Okayy….?"

_What is up with her? Intruder? What the hell? She's gone mad…but what if there is someone in the campsite? Oh god we are all going to die! Weee areee goinnggg too dieee!_

Sokka's still dream clogged brain went to the worst case scenario. He rushed around the campsite waking Zuko, Aang and even Appa.

"Sokka what the hell? Its like….early." Zuko said groggily.

"Sokka? What are you doing? And where's Toph?"

"I'm right here oh smart one." Toph said from on top of a large hill that wasn't there when they made camp.

"Where did that hill come from? Did you like use your bending? Or did it grow magically out of the ground?"

"Did someone give Sokka some of that crazy cactus juice? This is no time to eff around! Seriously someone is coming!" Toph demanded, looking around with a wild look in her milky green eyes.

"And who…exactly…would that be..?" The Firelord asked between yawns.

"I'm, uh, not exactly sure."

"Well that's just _greeeaaattt_! We have an enemy and we have no idea what it is."

"Well why don't _you_ try to find that enemy Mister Bitchy Pants!" Toph snapped back at Zuko.

"Fine I _will_!" Zuko stormed off into the woods and quickly emerged pulling something behind him. "Is _this_ your mystery intruder?"

"Uh, I- I thought, I mean I didn't mean to….yes…" She sighed and her face turned rosy.

"Momo? YOU WOKE ME UP FOR _MOMO?_" Sokka screamed.

"Sokka shut up."

"Zuko be nice. Sokka calm down. Toph…well just don't hurt anyone."

"I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to…I mean I just…its jus that I…"

"Whatever. Its fine…I don't care…just…don't bother me okay?"

"Sokka I-"

"I'm going for a walk. Goodnight." His voice turned hard as ice.

"No wait let me explain-"

"I said goodnight."

The dry leaves crunched under his bare feet as he started walking into the woods. He didn't know where he was going but he knew he needed to get away from all of them. Clutched in his right hand was a shard of glass. The tan hand was almost white and small drops of blood were dripping onto the forest floor.

_Oh shit, I don't have any bandages….how am I going to get rid of this?_

He opened his hand and the glass shard fell out of his hand, crimson was reflected in blue-grey eyes. It flowed freely from a slightly deep gash in the middle of his palm.

_Of course, this is the hand I do everything with. I need to stop this bleeding before it gets serious. I don't want an infection to set in…but that is the least of my worries. _

The leaves fell silent when he stopped walking. Sokka's eyes glazed over as he thought about the last few moments before he was rudely awakened.

_Sokka where are you? Please come…Suki isn't talking or eating. She's getting worse every day. We need you._

_Katara? Where are _you_? Im trying to find you but I can't. _

_So cold…I can't stay here forever. They torture us…its horrible._

_Where? Who does this to you?_

_He does…I can't tell you…_

_Why not? Try to help me here!_

_It's too strong…I can't hold on…_

_KATARA!_

Silent tears dripped down Sokka's cheeks.

"Are you okay?" Toph asked from behind him.

"Wah! What do _you_ want? I told you I don't want to talk."

"_You _don't need to talk, you can just listen. I'll do all the talking."

"Well what if I don't want to listen either?"

"That's too damn bad." She paused waiting for him to respond. When he didn't she went on saying, "I don't know what to do anymore. I know this sounds crazy but I hear….voices…and feel things that aren't there. That's what happened tonight. I don't know what to do about it…it's like there is something or someone in my mind tricking me into thinking things are there when there is nothing. I haven't told anyone about this besides you. What do you think I should do?"

A pregnant silence filled the space in between the two teens.

"Uh…I don't know. I'm not really good with this kind of stuff. This sounds more like Aangs department…like spirit world stuff. Do you think it might be a spirit?"

"I don't know! If I knew I wouldn't be telling you. I didn't tell Aang because I knew he would make me go back. I'd be a liability to you all."

"No, you wouldn't. Just tell them…or at least Aang."

"No Sokka I'm not that type of person."

"Please? Just do it for me…"

"I'll tell him about my problem if you tell him about yours."

"My what?"

"Your problem."

"I have no idea-"

"You're lying."

"No I am not!"

"Yes you are!" With a swift movement she grabbed his left wrist and pushed up the sleeve. Her other hand brushed the cuts on his forearm. Some of them were fresher than others and small drips of blood squeezed out of his skin.

"Ah! Oww! Fuck that hurts! Let go!"

"Sorry." She moved her hand down to his and she held onto it. "Why do you do this to yourself?"

"It's hard to explain.."

"I have time and so do you so tell me."

**A Four Days Later. At the Northern Water Tribe**

"Finally we're here!" Zuko exclaimed. He had become impatient over the last few days. Not getting any sleep took a toll on the Fire Lord. Every night for five nights he had been woke up by one of his traveling companions because they thought they were under attack, courtesy of Toph. Each night it just turned out to be a false alarm. The others went right back to sleep after making sure everything was all clear, not Zuko. Once he was up he was up for good.

"It's so cold here! How do you manage Sokka?" Toph asked. She and Sokka had become close friends over the course of the week.

"I dunno."

"Okay Gang, lets start asking around to see if anyone has seen Kisho."

"Cool, should I go talk to Hahn? Cause like he is Kisho's older brother and stuff…"

"Uh-I think I'll do that Sokka, remember the last time you and Hahn 'talked'?" Aang laughed.

"Oh, uh, right. You do that and I'll stay here…with Toph and Zuko."

"Check back here in a few hours?" The Gang went their separate ways.

xXxXxXxXx

Sokka went with Toph to go talk to some of the villagers on the west side of the tribe. Every time the conversation went something like this:

"Have you seen Kisho?"

"Who's Kisho?"

"Kisho…Kisho Hahn's lil brother."

"Oh, Kisho. Nope I haven't seen him in a while now…last I heard he was in the Fire Nation. Check there."

"Mkay, thanks." The duo walked away their heads close.

"Was he lying?" Sokka would ask.

"Nope. He was telling the truth."

"Damn it!"

One conversation with a young woman was different.

"Excuse me ma'am." Toph said, using her innocent child voice.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if you could help me and my friend." She gestured to Sokka who was oddly silent.

"Of course. What do you need?"

"We are looking for a boy named Kisho."

"Kisho. I know him well."

"Do you know where he is?" Sokka cut in.

_If she knows where Kisho is then we can find him. He definitely knows where Suki and Katara are._

"Why yes I do..." Her voice trailed off.

"Uh-where is he?"

"Where is who?"

"Kisho."

"I don't know a Kisho…"

**Dun dun dunnn! Hahaha. Please R&R Concrit Welcom! :) **


	14. And Then There was Three

**A/N Hey people(if any are reading this) I just wanted to let you know that i changed me pen name, but its still me(senpainzukkalover44)! also this is the new version of chapter 13...so here you go! Hope you like it better than the old version cuz i do! =)**

Chapter 13: And Then There Was Three

_What does she mean? She just said she knew who Kisho was and where he was! Oh my god! What the hell is going on? Something is definitely going on. But what? I bet Kisho has something to do with it…_

"What do you mean? You _just_ said you knew who he was and where he was." Toph said angrily.

"What are you talking about? I don't know a Kisho,"

"But you just said you did!"

"I'm sorry! I dont know what you are talking about, please don't yell at me!"

_Damn it! I have no idea how to deal with this! Aang has waaay better people skills than I do! Sokka isn't helping very much either!_

"Well I'm sorry...uh"

"Nanami."

"Well I'm sorry Nanami, but we are just trying to find our friends and you had just said that you knew who Kisho was and-"

"Nanami, that is a very pretty name." Sokka cut me off and turned on his charm.

"Hehe. Thank you." Nanami giggled.

_Perfect. We are in the middle of a crisis and Sokka decides to flirt? Just great…_

"Nanami I need you to close your eyes for me." He smiled and put his arm around her.

"Okay." More giggling.

"Now try and remember if you have ever met anyone named Kisho…he's Hahn's little brother."

"Hahn…I know him…he was a friend of mine when we were little…" Her voice was trancelike.

_What the hell is he doing?_

"Good, good. Now do you remember ever meeting his little brother…?"

"Yes, yes I think so…he-he…I-" Her voice cut off into a terrible scream and she fell to the ground, writhing in pain. Loud cracks were echoing through the small street. Instinct took over as Toph shouted,

"Sokka run!" She bolted away from the screams. When she turned around to hear if Sokka was behind her when a final loud CRACK! rang through the air. Suddenly she was flying through darkness.

"AHHHHH!" She screamed. Thud. The young teen hit the cold ice and everything went blank.

When she woke up she couldn't "see" anything.

_Where am I? Why is it so cold? Why can't I see? Where is Sokka? Please don't let him be hurt!_

"Where-where am I"

"Good you're awake." A familiar voice said.

"Katara?"

"Yeah."

"Where am I?"

"I think we are under the palace in the Northern Water Tribe."

"Why can't I see? I'm scared…I was with Sokka and then all of a sudden something happened and now I'm here. Is he here?"

_shit! This is all my fault! I should have felt somthing before it happend!_

"It's an anti-bender chamber that's why you can't see. And no Sokka isn't here. I hope that he didn't get captured. Even if he was captured he probably wouldn't be with us…just because he's a non-bender."

"Oh…"

"Can you tell me exactly what happend?"

"Yeah. We were walking around the Tribe looking for people who might have an idea where you were when we came across a girl named Nanami, she seemed to know somthing. But when we started pushing her for answers she didn't know anything. Then Sokka did somthing and she started to remeber. In the middle of rembering somthing she started screaming and fell to the ground, that's when the ground started shaking. I told Sokka to run and I think he did but I'm not sure. I ran in the opposite direction of him, I think. All of a sudden the ground opened up and swallowed me and here I am." Toph said, recounting every detail she could remember.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Sokka run!" Toph shouted. Instinct kicked in and he ran away, far away.

_Run, run, run. Got to get away from here. Need to escape. Where is Toph? Hope she's safe. Where am I? Gotta run. Gotta get away. Where's Aang and Zuko. We need to get out of here. _

Finally he stopped and looked back. Toph was no where to be found, all he could see was a street that was littered with cracks and crevasses.

_Oh shit! Where's Toph? Oh no, oh no…where'd she go? No they can't have her! _

He walked around trying to find Toph, Aang, and Zuko. Eventually he found Aang and Zuko, but Toph wasn't with them.

"Where's Toph?" Zuko asked.

"Uh-she and I got separated in this big explosion thing. I ran one way and she ran another and now I don't know where she is...I'm so sorry, I failed us all." His eyes glittered with tears.

"Oh." The smile that was on Aangs face disapeared.

"Yeah….before we got separated we did find out that Kisho is definitely involved."

"Did you happen to find Kisho? Or learn where he is?" Aang asked.

"No…"

"Then we are no closer to finding them then we were at the beginning of the day. in fact I think we are farther away then we were this morning." Zuko said.

"Shut up Zuko, you aren't helping things" Sokka snarled.

_This can't be happening. All three of them are gone and Zuko is being a jackass. _

_"_I'm just stating the facts." He said matter-of-factly.

"Well we could do without that right now okay?"

"Stop fighting guys, this is how we are going to get seperated." Aang said.

"What are we going to do now? We can't split up cause then it is more than likely that we will get captured...so do we just go back to the Fire Nation and come up with a plan?" Zuko asked.

"We can't do that! It will take to much time. For all we know Suki, Katara, and Toph are being tortured right now for information about our plans!"

"What do you suggest we do then? Barge into the castle and search every room for a clue to where they are?"

"That's better than doing nothing!" Sokka and Zuko argued and argued, they didn't agree on anything except for the fact that they _had_ to rescue the three women before it was too late. Aang was silent as he listened to them fight. He was crouched down on the ground, with one hand pressed againstl the ice.

"SHUT UP!" He finally shouted.

"What?" The two angery teens said, as they turned their attention to the Avatar.

"There is somthing under the ice here, its very deep but there is somthing under here. Like a chamber."

"How do you know?" Zuko asked.

"How can we get there?" Sokka asked.

"I'm not sure how we get there, but it won't be easy."

**OKay! Well that is much better than the original 13 isnt it? Hahaha I'm not completely satisfied with it but I just felt really really bad about my crappy excuse for a chapter that I decided to fix it up for you!**

**Please R&R- concrit welcome!**


	15. Rescue Mission

Hey ya'll I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a long time! I just got caught up with my other Fics and school and stuff. Please forgive me!

**Thanks so much to **More2Life

** for reviewing and helping me get out of my writers block. **

**

* * *

**

**What happened last time…**

_**"Sokka run!" She bolted away from the screams. When she turned around to hear if Sokka was behind her when a final loud CRACK! rang through the air. Suddenly she was flying through darkness.**_

_**"AHHHHH!" She screamed. Thud. The young teen hit the cold ice and everything went blank.**_

_**"Where's Toph?" Zuko asked.**_

_**"Uh-she and I got separated in this big explosion thing. I ran one way and she ran another and now I don't know where she is...I'm so sorry, I failed us all." His eyes glittered with tears.**_

_**"Oh." The smile that was on Aangs face disappeared.**_

_**"Yeah….before we got separated we did find out that Kisho is definitely involved."**_

_**"There is something under the ice here, it's very deep but there is something under here. Like a chamber."**_

_**"How do you know?" Zuko asked.**_

_**"How can we get there?" Sokka asked.**_

_**"I'm not sure how we get there, but it won't be easy."**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 14: Rescue Mission – Fake Guards, Secret Whistles, Anti-Bender Chambers and Reunions **

"Okay…" Zuko rolled his eyes and sat down on a nearby rock. He was so sick of winging it and then getting caught and escaping making everything else worse. "We need a plan. I will not just go barging into the castle without one."

"Yeah, same here. I don't want to end up being chased by a mob of crazy guards again!" Sokka chimed in.

"I know. That's why I'm thinking. Hey Sokka how much experience do you have pretending to be a guard?" Aang asked the glimmer of an idea in his eyes.

"Way too much!" he laughs.

"Good, then you can steal the guards outfit and pretend to be the guard that arrests us."

"Yeah sure. Wait…what?" the warriors eyes widened and his eyes bugged out of his head.

"You heard him, Sokka, he wants _you_ to go and steal a gaurds outfit and arrest _us_. And then you…wait what happens after that?" Zuko looked at Aang. The Air-Bender thought for a moment and then spoke.

"Well, then we have to sneak into the underground chamber. I'm not exactly sure how that's going to happen though."

"Just use your Earth-Bending powers and find it." Sokka reasoned. His eyes were glittering with hope.

"It's not that simple. I can use my bending to find the prison, but the problem is how are we going to get there? No offence Sokka, but we aren't going to pass as a guard and two very high profile prisoners for long."

"What if he could steal two more guard uniforms once we get in the prison? Then the three of us could get to where they are holding Katara, Suki, and Toph without being noticed." Zuko suggested.

"Yeah! That would make things so much easier."

"That is a good idea, Zuko." Aang nodded. They continued with their plan making.

* * *

Sokka walked into the castle and knocked out the first guard he saw that was about his size.

"Umph!" he groaned, the guard was heavier than he looked. Finally the teen managed to get the guard into a closet several feet away. Quickly, he changed into the uniform and walked out of the closet. Aang and Zuko were hiding behind a statue in front of the palace, out of sight. They were listening for the three note whistle that signaled that Sokka was coming. After what seemed like forever they heard it and got ready to be "arrested".

"Come here you two!" Sokka roared in fake anger. "You are coming with me to prison." He grabbed his two best friends by the arms and dragged them up the steps to the foyer of the castle. Then they walked down the hall looking for two guards the size of Aang and Zuko. Once all three of them were dressed like guards they walked down the hallway, occasionally stopping so that Aang could press his hands on the floor to see how far away they were from the chamber. Several hours later they were still at least two miles above the chamber.

"Damn it. Why is this taking so long for us to find the frigging chamber? It's impossible." Sokka was whining yet again.

"Shut up Sokka, we are trying to get there as fast as we can, got it?" Zuko snapped back. Tensions were running high between the trio. Zuko and Sokka may be best friends, but they get into a lot of fights when they both are tired and irritated, or in Sokka's case, hungry.

* * *

About two levels above the chamber Aangs head rose in alarm.

"Do you guys hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"That ringing noise." The noise became louder and the other two heard it.

"I guess they found the naked unconscious guards…"Sokka chuckled.

"Yeah, but now we have to be on high alert in case we cross anyone who might get suspicious." The Fire Lord cautions. They proceeded to the level of the hidden jail with great caution. They came to the end of the final hallway and posted on the door was a red sign with a warning on it.

**WARNING TO ANY BENDERS: YOU ARE ENTERING A HIGH SECURITY PRISON WARD. THIS WARD IS AN ANTI-BENDER CHAMBER, DO NOT TRY TO USE YOUR BENDING OR YOU **_**WILL**_** BE SHOCKED! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

"That explains why Katara and Toph haven't tried to break out, they can't." Aang said, thinking out loud.

"Yeah…poor Toph she's totally blind in there without her bending!" a worried look crossed Sokka's face.

_They have a strange bond…Sokka and Toph._ The Air-Bender mused.

"Come on, we have to keep moving in case the real guards come down here to check if we are down here." Zuko reasoned, he had started growing very impatient. The other two agreed. The three of them used their combined force to knock down the locked door. Standing in the pile of rubble that was once a door, Sokka noticed that there were at least a hundred cell doors along the hallway.

"Shit! How are we going to find them? There is no way we can find them with so many doors!" his voice cracks in hysteria.

"Calm down, why don't we just call their names and see if someone answers?" the youngest of the three men said reasonably. He begins to shout "Katara! Suki! Toph! Are you here? Please answer us! It's Aang, Sokka, and Zuko!" his voice echoes through the hallway. A slight banging noise comes from way on the other side of the hallway.

"Is that you? Keep banging on the door, we are coming to where you are!" the Water Tribesmen called as he started running toward the banging noise. The other two took off after him. They reached the door where the banging was coming from and, after much hitting and kicking, yank it open.

"Katara!" Aang shouts with joy and throws his arms around his girlfriend.

"Aang! You came, you really did!" her voice is full of happiness and she pressed her lips to his.

"Suki!" Sokka rushed over to his girlfriend, who was lying on the floor looking very pale.

"Hey Sokka," her voice was weak and very faint. A small smile forms on her lips before they are covered with her fiancés.

"Toph," Zuko nodded toward the Earth Bending Master.

"Hey, what's up Hot-Head? Who else is here, I can't see," Toph said, looking in the opposite direction of the Fire Lord.

"Just Aang, Sokka and me. No one else." He crossed the room and stood next to the young bender, taking in the scene. After a few moments he cleared his throat saying "Sorry to break up the reunion, but we need to go before someone catches us down here."

"Right, come one guys lets go," Sokka pulled up Suki and wrapped his arm around her waist for support. The sextet headed toward the door, but a shadow was blocking their way.

"No so fast, you aren't leaving here without a fight," the shadow said.

"Kisho…"

* * *

**TBC!**

**Hahaha. Thanks so much for reading this and for being patient with me. I promise I will update more frequently…this story is just hard for me at the moment because I haven't watched A:TLA in about six months…I need ideas so I will be re-watching certain episodes in time.**

**Please read and review!**

**PLB (Peace Love Balance)**

**-CM44-**


End file.
